Money Isn't Everything
by mischieflover
Summary: Spenser has kicked Reid Garwin out. Kaycee Collins has to deal with him now. New school, tutoring, more danger to come. Love, lies, fights, all that good stuff. you want to read and reveiw this, you know it. ReidxOC and sort of TylerxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Covenant. Yet.**

**Hey guys! So this is the second Covenant dealy-o I'm doing… have done… meh. If you haven't read To Use Or Not To Use, please check it out! I think you'll like it, but hey, I could be bit bias…. :)**

**So before I let you go and read this, one last thing: PLEASE RR!! I want to know if you like or not. Tell me!**

-

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Reid easily side stepped the punch. "Come on, Abbot. Is that all you got?" He grabbed Aaron's extended arm and swung him to the ground.

The crowd cheered. Reid looked around triumphantly before turning his attention back to Aaron, who had staggered back to his feet, wiping blood away from his mouth, wincing slightly as he rubbed across his split lip.

"I'm gonna –" Aaron didn't get a chance to tell Reid what he was going to do, because Reid chose that moment to land a crushing blow to the side of Aaron's face. They both heard the sickening crack as Aaron's jaw broke.

Aaron didn't see the split-second change in Reid's eyes as Reid brought his other fist around in a punch straight to his stomach. Aaron doubled over, gasping for breath, and saw drops of blood fall to the sidewalk.

"Had enough Abbot?" Aaron fell to his knees, his head spinning. Reid smirked as he watched Aaron roll on to his side. He pumped his fist in the air, enticing the crowd into another cheering frenzy. Then he saw Caleb, with Pogue and Tyler, fighting his way through the throng of students. _Time to wrap it up._ He took one last contemptuous glance at Aaron before he walked away, the mass parting for him like the biblical Red Sea.

Caleb and the others caught up with him as he made his way to the student parking lot. "Reid!" Caleb shouted, grabbing on to Reid's shoulder and spinning him around. Reid attempted to jerk the hand off, but Caleb didn't let go. "What the hell were you thinking? _Were _you even thinking?"

"Ever consider anger management classes, Caleb?" Reid said coolly. "The prick started it. He called Sarah and Kate whores for going out with you two." He indicated Caleb and Pogue. "So, really, you should be thanking me."

Pogue backed Reid up after hearing what Aaron had done to deserve his fate. "Come on Caleb, don't be so harsh. You know Abbot deserved it."

Caleb shook his head. "That's not really the point. You used on him, Reid. You shouldn't be doing that in the first place and especially not now that you Ascend so soon. I'm serious Reid."

Reid rolled his eyes. "You're always serious, Caleb. Maybe that's why you're such a hard-ass. Lighten up, man. Have a go at Abbot, I swear you'll feel better for it."

"Reid—"

Reid was getting tired of the conversation. "There's no harm until I Ascend." Caleb opened his mouth to argue, but Reid went on before he could get a word in. "I just have to be careful after I Ascend, and I'll worry about that when the time comes." He climbed into the passenger's seat of the black Hummer he was standing next to. "Come on Baby Boy," he said before slamming the door shut. Tyler glanced at Caleb before getting behind the wheel and driving away.

The drive was quiet. Tyler stole glances at his disgruntled friend, but Reid kept staring crossly out the side window. The Hummer finally rolled to a stop in front of two massive iron gates, each with a large, curly 'G' in the center.

"Later, Simms," Reid muttered quietly as he got out and walked up the long, curvy driveway, kicking at loose stones angrily. If Pogue had been the one beating up Abbot, Caleb wouldn't have yelled at _him._ Reid always got yelled at for things, usually whether it was his fault or not.

He opened the door and was almost knocked over by an overexcited German shepherd. "Down Sasha," he said tiredly, pushing the dog down and walked in the house. Sasha followed him up the staircase and into his room. Reid flopped into his desk chair and rubbed his face. Sasha nudged his elbow with a wet nose. Reid glanced at her. "What?" Sasha brought a paw up on his knee and looked at him with big brown eyes. "Should I stay home tonight?" Sasha barked and Reid scratched her head. "Good, that's what I was planning." Sasha barked again, her tail wagging.

Reid's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller ID. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Reid, are you staying home for the night?" Tyler sounded as if he had already guessed the answer.

"Yeah."

"Do you need me to pick you up?" Tyler asked dutifully.

Reid sighed. "I guess," he said reluctantly. "Caleb'll pitch a hissy fit if I use. See you then." He hung up, and Sasha licked his hand. He glanced at her again. "Now what if licked you?" he asked randomly. Sasha whined, and Reid laughed. "You're right; it'd probably be worse."

Reid got up and went to the large window of his room that looked out over the expansive back yard. Loyal as ever, Sasha followed him and nudged his hand. Reid scratched her absentmindedly, watching the sun dip below the trees.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and his mother poked her head in. "Reid? Is everything alright?"

Reid didn't look away from the window when he answered. "Yeah, Mom. I just decided to stay home tonight."

"Alright." Mrs. Garwin still sounded a bit worried, but she let it go after one last look at her son. The door clicked shut quietly.

Reid sighed and retreated to the bed. He grabbed a remote from the pillow and hit the power button. The flat screen television mounted on the wall turned on, illuminating the darkening room with a flickering glow. Sports scores rolled out from behind the ESPN logo, while a male reporter summed up the latest NFL football game.

Reid changed the channel, again and again, watching the bright colors flash by without really seeing. Sasha jumped up next to Reid and lay down, leaning against his legs. Reid shook his head and settled for some drama with cops and detectives. His mind drifted to the earlier events of the day, which inevitably led to other thoughts that he'd been avoiding.

Even though they hadn't said anything, Reid knew that the others were worried that he was going to die soon after he Ascended. He knew he used too much. But what did it matter? Everyone thought of him as a screw-up; he didn't follow the rules; he'd slept with more girls than he could even remember; he couldn't even pass his classes if he didn't copy Tyler's homework. He sighed. _Well, if I'm going to hell, I might as well do it properly and have fun doing it._

Gunshots and shouts came from the show that he'd been 'watching', pulling him out of his gloomy reverie. "Stupid," he muttered irritably to nothing in particular. He threw the covers of his bed back and climbed under them. Sasha readjusted herself next to him as he clicked the TV off and tossed the remote to the floor. Reid stared out the dark window, noting distantly that it was the new moon phase, waiting for sleep to come… finally it did.

XXX

Reid walked slowly into his World History class behind Tyler. He looked around and smirked. Aaron Abbot hadn't shown up, his usual seat next to his current girlfriend Kira unoccupied. Kira scowled when she saw him looking, and his smirk grew even more pronounced at her reaction.

Before he could follow Tyler up to their customary spots, the professor called him over. "Mr. Garwin, the provost would like to speak with you, in his office. It sounded rather urgent," he added, turning back to the class.

Reid turned on his heel and exited the classroom as the bell rang to signal the start of class. He passed two girls who were running late and spared them a quick look. Behind him, he heard a few hushed giggles.

Reid entered the provost's office a few minutes later. He knocked gently on the door.

"Come in."

The dark wood paneling was familiar to Reid – maybe somewhat unfortunately. The provost leaned back in his chair and looked up at Reid with sad, tired eyes. "I suppose you know why you're here this time, Reid," he said, folding his hands on the desk. Reid nodded, his mind flashing momentarily to the fight. Provost Higgins sighed. "I do not wish to know what started _this_ fight. The main thing is that you sent Mr. Abbot to the hospital, where he's being treated for a broken jaw and internal bruising." Reid suppressed a smug grin; he didn't think it would help his situation. "It is becoming apparent that the punishments we give you aren't helping your… behavior; detentions, in-school suspensions…" The provost shook his head. "I've talked to your parents this morning, and they have agreed that there is now only one course to take." Provost Higgins looked at Reid squarely. "Reid Garwin, you are henceforth expelled from Spenser Private High School."

_A/N: hey, so how'd you like it?? push the little button down there and tell me!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Covenant.**

**PLEASE RR!! I really want to know what you lovely people think!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The flat screen television flew across the room and smashed into the opposite wall, the screen cracking, plastic and glass pieces littering the bed and the floor. The desk chair soared up next, crashing into the ceiling before being thrown into the closet doors.

Reid's fists were balled at his sides, his arms and hands shaking. He opened his eyes, black as pitch, and the large window shattered into thousands of tiny fragments. "It's always me," he muttered. "IT'S ALWAYS ME!"

The stereo system slid off the dresser and was flung out the broken window. Reid turned to the wall and let his fist fly, punching a large hole in the wall. Breathing heavily, he put his back to the hole, against the wall, and slid down to the floor, resting his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.

Fuck. Expelled. What were the guys going to say? Tyler would probably tell him everything would be alright. Pogue too. Caleb would probably say he deserved it. God damn it all! He was a fucking Son of Ipswich! That school probably wouldn't exist if it wasn't for the money the Garwin family put into it along with the other three families.

A buzzing noise came from the depths of the destruction. Without looking up, Reid stretched out his hand and his phone soared out of the debris and into his palm. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID. "What?" he asked in a low voice.

"Hey, man… we heard what happened," Tyler said softly. Reid didn't say anything. "Reid? You okay?"

"Just peachy, Baby Boy," Reid said, bitingly sarcastic. He pounded the floor with his fist, the anger beginning to flow again. "Best day of my life!"

"Okay," Tyler said patiently. "We'll talk later, when you're not so wound up." The phone went dead in Reid's ear.

Shit.

There was a knock on the door. Reid lifted his head slowly and saw his mother looking sadly at him. "Reid, I –"

"Where am I going now?" he interrupted in a lifeless monotone.

Mrs. Garwin wrung her hands. "Well, um, your father and I decided that it would be easiest if you went to stay with your uncle Brian in Boston."

"What school?" Reid asked in the same dull voice. His black eyes stared unseeingly through his mother.

"Boston Public." Mrs. Garwin waited for some kind of reaction, for the rage to boil over. It didn't.

Reid just nodded. A strange, soft whooshing noise filled the air. The room began to put itself back together around the two occupants. The stereo came back through the window and into its spot. The desk chair flew slowly back across the room and touched down at the desk. The closet rearranged itself and the doors slid shut. The flat screen TV put itself back together and resituated itself on the wall. The window pieces fit together like a puzzle, creating a whole, unbroken window again. The clothes that were strewn about went back into their respective drawers. Reid's eyes returned to their normal bright blue. Then it was quiet.

Mrs. Garwin looked around her, relieved… and yet not. This wasn't Reid's normal behavior. He usually lashed out at anyone who came across him at a bad time. He was taking this too calmly. But maybe he'd matured, she hoped. "Well, you better start packing some clothes – you start your classes tomorrow. We'll get you the rest of your things this weekend."

Reid nodded again, and Mrs. Garwin left quietly. Boston Public. Quite a step down from Spenser, at least as far as Reid knew. But it couldn't be that bad; that's where Sarah came from. He stood up slowly and grabbed a large duffle bag from the closet. He automatically began to shove random clothes into the bag, not caring what he grabbed.

XXX

Reid stared at the name plaque, the words of his counselor barely registering.

"Reid, we're concerned. You're failing nearly all your classes, and your records show that you were a good student at Spenser." Reid smirked humorlessly, but Mr. Royce didn't see it. "We'd like to know why that is. Are you having trouble with the new setting still? Do you just not understand the coursework?"

Reid sighed heavily, and chose the option that would hopefully end this. "I just don't understand the coursework," he said. The new school setting had ceased to be new. It was just a white-washed hell. Two months ago, he got curious stares in the hall for being the new kid. Now the stares were condescending. He didn't fit in here and that bothered him. The other students basically shunned him because of his wealth. Somehow, they'd gotten the idea that the kids from Spenser were stuck-up assholes that threw their money around carelessly. Reid hated it at Boston; he hadn't even gone out for the swim team.

Mr. Royce nodded in an understanding way. "Well then, we can do something about that." He swiveled in his chair and riffled through the file cabinet behind him. He turned back around and set a folder on the desk. "What we can do," he said, opening the folder and looking through it, "is put you with a tutor – a student here, actually. We have a student-tutor program here for kids that need a little help in their classes." Reid groaned inwardly. "Ah. Here we are." He pulled out a small paper-clipped packet. "We'll pair you with… Kaycee Collins. She's a senior like you, so she'll have most of the same classes. I'll consult with her and we'll get some sessions scheduled then. Have a good rest of the day."

Reid walked angrily to his locker, and shoved his homework into his backpack. A tutor? Just when he thought life couldn't get any worse… Now he was a _dumb_ rich kid.

XXX

Reid got a note from his first period teacher that told him to go to the public library down the street from the school. Reid sat sullenly in the rest of his classes, half-worried about his upcoming tutor session but unwilling to show it.

He got to the library and walked in, looking around for a sign of his tutor. The librarian smiled and Reid gave a tight smile back, striding forward to make it look like he knew where he was going. He passed through shelf after shelf of books, looking for anyone that could be this Kaycee girl.

In the next row of shelves, he spotted a skinny, blonde girl looking through a book. She was about a head shorter than him, but looked like she could be a senior.

"Um," he said.

The girl turned to look at him curiously, and then gave him a tight smile. "Reid Garwin." It wasn't a question. Reid nodded anyway. "I'm Kaycee Collins… obviously." Reid noticed he wasn't the only one who was a bit nervous and didn't know what to expect. "Uh, well, let's get started then." Kaycee led the way back to a table that already had some books and papers out. They sat opposite each other. "What would you like to start with?" Reid shrugged. Kaycee rolled her eyes and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "Right. Uh…" She riffled through her papers. "How are you with… Spanish?" Reid made a face. "Okay, we'll start with that," said Kaycee.

It was a long session. Kaycee struggled to help Reid learn the different rules for the commands. The problem was that Reid just didn't care. He resented having a tutor. He was perversely happy, though, as he watched her expression grow more annoyed with his lack of wanting to learn the material. For him, being difficult was as easy as breathing.

"Okay, let's call it a night," Kaycee finally said, after catching Reid gazing out the window instead of doing his worksheet. Again. Reid started at the sound of a slamming book. Kaycee 

roughly shoved her homework into her bag and stood up. "I'll let you know when the next meeting is."

Reid's lips twitched as he watched her walk away. That was easy, almost… fun. A few more sessions like that and he could probably end them altogether. He packed up his sheets and his notebook and left the library in a much better mood than he'd come with.

_A/N: hey guys! sorry for the long wait in between chapters; i have an excuse, i swear. i was trying desparetly to finish this other "book" i'm writing for my friend who is finishing her senior year of high school in China, and i told her i would write the book for her graduation present when she comes back... sooo, forgive me? go push the little Go button down here please!! it makes a world of difference to me to hear from you guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from the movie. Also, anything you don't is mine!**

**PLEASE RR!! I'd like to know how I'm doing, and I don't know if you don't review!!**

**-**

"Alright, are we all good and stretched?" Nods went around the circle. "Okay, set up a series – you know what to do."

Kaycee pulled her leg slowly off the hurdle and helped the other girls set up their hurdle series – otherwise known as lining up four hurdles in a row and doing various form and technique exercises while walking over them. Occasionally, their coach, Max, would comment on a change they should make.

"Bring that knee high, Kaycee!" Kaycee nodded and concentrated on her trail-leg knee. "Good, that's better. Don't forget your arms."

Kaycee got back in line behind the other girls, joking with Ali and Beth.

"So," said Beth, "how was tutoring yesterday?" Ali smirked.

Kaycee rolled her eyes. "Shoot me now. He doesn't want to learn; it's like trying to teach a wall for all he pays attention. We worked on Spanish, and I swear all he did was stare out the window," she said as she followed Ali through the series again.

Ali laughed once. "And that surprised you?"

Beth shook her head. "She thought there was hope." Ali laughed.

"Okay, if you little monkeys are done, let's do some over-the-tops," said Max, coming over to usher them to the start line.

After practice, Kaycee walked home, contemplating on whether or nor to end the tutor sessions with Reid. The idiot wasn't worth her time if he wasn't willing to be helped. Kaycee sighed, and decided to give him one last chance.

XXX

Kaycee lost her patience. "Garwin, honestly! The worksheet isn't that hard!"

Reid jumped at the reprimand, accidentally drawing a line through the geometric design he'd been working on in the margin of his history worksheet. He looked at the question he was on. _For how long did the Civil War last?_ He glanced quickly over at Kaycee and saw that she was focused on her notes again. He went back to his doodling.

Beside him, Kaycee sighed heavily. She shut her notebook, put it in her backpack, and, with one last glare at Reid, who was completely absorbed in his drawing, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and left.

Reid smiled.

XXX

Kaycee brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, staring out at the horizon.

The bluff was deserted, just the way she liked it and well worth the thirty-five minute drive and the half-mile hike. The ocean sparkled in the sunlight, the black spots of seagulls gliding over the water. The light breeze, smelling of salt and seaweed, blew her blonde hair across her face, but Kaycee didn't bother to brush it away.

With a small sigh, she rested her chin on her knees, looking down at the little seaside town, a quaint tourist-trap if she ever saw one. The sun glinted brightly off the cars below.

This was where Kaycee came to think. It was peaceful, unlike her house with the four little rug rats running around and screaming bloody murder at the top of their lungs.

Tomorrow, finally, she would end the painfully frustrating tutor sessions with Reid Garwin. She just had to talk with the school counselor, and then she'd be free.

The sun was balancing on the horizon when Kaycee decided she'd better get home to help put the six-year-old quadruplets to bed. She slowly stood up to avoid getting a head rush, and jogged back down the winding path.

XXX

"And there's no way we can try to fix that?" Mr. Royce asked.

Kaycee grimaced. "No. He doesn't want to learn the material, and, I'm sorry, but it's not worth my time."

Mr. Royce nodded unhappily. "Well, I'm sorry things turned out this way." He straightened the papers on his desk and sighed. "Alright Miss Collins, thank you for your effort. I'll notify him that the sessions have ended."

Kaycee nodded, taking that as her dismissal. The secretary wrote her a pass and Kaycee made her way to her history class, coming in just after the bell rang. She went to her seat quickly after handing Mr. Wayne her pass.

Mr. Wayne tried to start the class, giving those who were still talking a look. When the class quieted he began. "As you know, today is the day when we begin our projects. You've had two weeks to think about what you would like to research. Sometime in the next two days, I would like you to come tell me what you plan on researching, just so I have a general idea of what's going on. Any questions?" Mr. Wayne glanced around the silent room. "Alright. There are some general history books in the back on the table – get started."

There was a scraping of chairs on the dirty linoleum floor as some of the more industrious students went to grab a book. Kaycee took one and sat at her desk again, flipping it open to a random page. _The Spanish-American War…_ no. She flipped again. _The Boston Tea Party_… no. Those weren't interesting enough… _The Salem Witch Trials_. Kaycee glanced over the page. Perfect. Kaycee had always had a soft spot for the supernatural; it fascinated her endlessly. She went up to Mr. Wayne.

"Ah, have you chosen your topic?" he asked, putting down his pen and papers.

"Yeah, I'm going to study the Salem Witch Trials."

"Excellent. Tomorrow we'll be in the computer lab so you and anyone else who've chosen their topic may start their research."

"Okay." Kaycee went back to her desk, skimming through the section she'd found in the text book. But the bell rang before she could get past the introduction.

"Tomorrow we're in the computer lab down the hall," called Mr. Wayne, but half the class was already gone, and the rest weren't listening.

Kaycee waited for Beth and Ali at her locker after school. Bored, she spun the dial on the padlock randomly. Suddenly, something jabbed her in the side, making her gasp and squeak.

"Ha ha! Gotcha!" Beth danced out of the way as Kaycee tried to retaliate.

"Not funny." Kaycee stuck her tongue out and poked Ali instead.

"Hey!" Ali complained, massaging the spot.

"Sorry," said Kaycee, smiling mischievously. "I had to get someone." Ali rolled her eyes and the three of them went out to the parking lot.

XXX

Reid swung the bat and connected solidly with the apple, making it explode into juicy bits.

Tyler frowned, wiping apple juice off his face. "I was going to eat that, you know." Reid grinned and sat down in the grass across from Tyler. "So… why are you skipping class?" Tyler asked.

Reid shrugged. "Why not?"

_Because you'll get thrown out of another school,_ Tyler wanted to say. Instead he just sighed and let it go, picking another subject. "How are those tutoring sessions going?"

Reid laughed. "Over. I think she got fed up with me," he said happily.

"You know, it wasn't nice to act like that; she was only trying to help."

Reid raised an eyebrow. "I don't care."

"There's the ass we missed." Sarah, Caleb, Pogue, and Kate joined Reid and Tyler on the grounds of the Simm's estate.

"Lovely to hear your voice again, Sarah," said Reid.

"How've you been, man?" Pogue asked, clapping Reid on the shoulder. "Skipping like usual I see."

Reid shrugged and smirked. "What else is there to do?"

"Going to class is always an idea," said Sarah.

"And ruin my fun?" Reid pretended to be shocked at the very idea, and Sarah just rolled her eyes. "Besides, if I went to class, I couldn't be here with your oh-so-charming company." He reached over to mess her hair, and she swatted his hand away.

"Well, it's Friday," said Pogue. "Why don't we take this opportunity now that we're all together again and go to Nicky's and stir up some trouble?" Caleb rolled his eyes, but no one disagreed, and they made plans to meet at the popular bar at seven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I know it's been frickin' forever since I last updated, and I'm really sorry!! But now that summer has started and there are no more evil projects, I can spend more time on MIE!! Alright, I've kept you waiting long enough; let's get reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Covenant.**

**--**

Aaron bolted for the nearest exit when he saw Reid enter Nicky's, making Reid nearly double over in laughter.

The group sat in their normal back-corner tables, like nothing had changed. After they ordered their food at the bar, Reid and Tyler challenged Caleb and Pogue to a pool game, since Aaron and his lackeys had made a run for it.

They took a break after a while to just enjoy each other's company.

"So, Reid, you have any big projects that you should be working on?" Sarah asked during a lull in the conversation.

Reid raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that Caleb was dating my mother."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I just know that it's around the time that the seniors at Boston get that big history project. What's your topic?"

_She's relentless_, thought Reid as he shrugged.

"Reid, this project is worth nearly half your grade," Sarah scolded.

Reid held up his hands as if to ward her off. "Okay, okay, I'll pick something. How about… the Witch Trials?"

Sarah frowned, but it was Kate who spoke up, rallying to her friend's cause, now that Pogue had finally let her in on the Sons' secret. "Reid, that's cheating. You wouldn't have to do hardly any work, and you wouldn't learn anything new."

"_Exactly_." Reid smirked, and Sarah and Kate just looked at each other, dropping it as a lost cause. Reid laughed as he interpreted their silent exchange. He pushed his chair back and informed the group that he needed another drink.

Reid was halfway to the bar when he stopped in his tracks and groaned.

XXX

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?"

"Because," Ali said, digging through Kaycee's closet, "you need to have some fun. It's the weekend, Cee, go a little wild." Ali pulled out a black miniskirt and a hot pink tank top.

"Why do I even have that?" Kaycee muttered, taking the outfit from Ali and throwing it in the rejects pile. "I _should_ be working on that history project."

Ali stopped her search and stared at Kaycee before resuming, shaking her head in disbelief. "There is something wrong with you." She sighed heavily. "You can't be so picky, Cee, or you're going to go naked."

"What's wrong with what I've got on?"

Ali gave Kaycee's t-shirt-and-sweatpants combo a critical look. "Do you seriously want me to answer that?" She turned back into the closet once more. "Aha!" she exclaimed after a minute. She came back out, holding up a faded pair of light blue hip-hugger jeans and a black halter top. "You can't say no to this." Ali narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Kaycee laughed. "I wasn't!" She took the approved outfit from Ali's pushy hands.

"You have five minutes; I'll meet you in the car," Ali said, walking out and shutting the door.

They picked up Beth and made their way to a small bar. The parking lot was full, as was much of the surrounding street out front. Ali finally found a small spot and squeezed in between a giant black Hummer and a silver Mustang. The bar's flickering neon sign illuminated the word 'Nicky's' above the peeling white-washed door. Ali and Beth lead the way in, with Kaycee reluctantly bringing up the rear.

The air was hazy with smoke, and noisy with the many overlapping conversations of the patrons, most of which, Kaycee noticed, were her own age.

Kaycee looked around the dimly lit building, and nearly turned around and left. A familiar blonde boy looked her straight in the eye, halfway to the bar. Kaycee immediately looked away, shuffling sideways a bit to try and hide behind Ali and Beth.

"Cee, what are you doing?" Ali asked.

"Garwin's here," Kaycee muttered, stealing another glance towards the bar. Reid was sitting on a bar stool, facing pointedly away.

"Well hell," Ali said after a moment. She grabbed Kaycee's hand and led her and Beth to a far corner table, sitting Kaycee down in a chair that faced away from the bar. "There, problem solved."

Kaycee rolled her eyes. No, problem not solved. She thought she could feel the bright blue eyes boring into her back, and she tried to ignore the feeling. Kaycee did not want to be there anymore. She wished it were possible to melt into the floor, and just slide away.

A shadow appeared on the table and Kaycee tensed, but an unfamiliar voice spoke, and she relaxed.

"Hi. I was, uh, wondering if… you'd like to dance…" the voice trailed off quietly. Kaycee looked up at the boy, and saw he was looking at Beth, who blushed slightly and nodded.

The quiet brown-haired boy smiled, almost shyly. A hand fell on his shoulder, and Kaycee felt her face grow hot when she saw Reid. He glanced quickly at her and then looked away just as fast.

"C'mon Baby Boy, let's challenge Caleb and Pogue to another game."

The boy looked from Reid to Beth and back again. He opened his mouth to protest, but Kaycee unexpectedly beat him to it, surprising everyone, including herself.

"I believe he was asking my friend to dance, Garwin."

Reid took his hand off the boy's shoulder and stepped closer. "Oh was he? Gee, I'm sorry." His voice was thick with sarcasm as he looked down at her. Kaycee glared back.

Another boy joined what was quickly becoming a scene. He looked at the first boy, and then between Reid and Kaycee, sensing the tension. "Is something wrong?" he asked, mainly to Reid.

"Jesus, Caleb," Reid muttered; Kaycee almost didn't hear it. Reid glared at her one last time before he walked away angrily. The second boy, Caleb, shook his head and followed Reid, after giving Kaycee an apologetic look.

The first boy stood before the girls awkwardly. Beth was looking down at the table, and Ali was looking around the bar as if she hadn't noticed anything happen.

"So," the boy began, sounding slightly embarrassed, "you know Reid?"

Kaycee sighed. "Unfortunately. I was his tutor until I had to call off the sessions."

The boy ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Reid –"

"Is an ass," Kaycee finished for him.

He just nodded. "I'm Tyler, by the way, Tyler Simms," he added, glancing once more at Beth.

Kaycee smiled. "Well, Tyler Simms, I think you should make good on that offer of yours and take Beth here for a little dance. Or two." She saw Beth try to hide a smile as Tyler offered his hand and led her over to a rather crowded open space reserved for dancing.

"Well, I can't let her have all the fun," Ali said as she pushed her chair back. I'm going to find me a dance partner. Care to join me?"

Kaycee laughed. "No thanks. But you go have fun." Ali shrugged and left.

XXX

Caleb found Reid throwing empty bottles angrily at the wall in the alley behind Nicky's.

"Off all the fucking bars between here and Boston, she had to pick this one," he muttered, chucking another bottle, watching it explode into pieces.

"Reid," Caleb said to make his presence known so he wouldn't get a bottle thrown at him.

"What the hell do you want, Caleb?"

"Hey, calm down man."

"Shut the fuck up Danvers. Who are you to tell me what to do?" Another bottle shattered against the wall.

"I'm your friend, Reid, and I'm only trying to help," Caleb said, well used to the insults and profanity.

"I don't need your help."

Caleb let out a humorless laugh. "Right. The smashed bottles say otherwise."

An entire crate of bottles flew up and crashed into the wall behind Caleb. Reid turned to look at Caleb, his eyes black as night. "And what does that say?"

"I'm not Tyler, Reid. You can't intimidate me like that."

Reid closed his eyes and turned away. When he opened them again, Caleb let out a quiet sigh of relief; he could no longer feel the tingle of someone Using.

"I'm leaving, back to Boston," Reid muttered. Caleb threw him the keys to the Mustang. Reid nodded a mute thanks and walked out of the alley to the street.

Reid slid into the Mustang and put the keys in the ignition, but didn't start the car. He closed his eyes… and when he opened them again, he was standing in his room at his uncle's house in Boston and his eyes were quickly fading back to their normal blue.

Reid looked out his second-story at the street below. Down the way a bit, he could see a building with neon signs cluttering the windows, advertising different types of beer. "Of all the places," he muttered again.

XXX

Reid didn't like that Tyler was dating Beth. It meant that he had to see Kaycee Collins more often. He knew that Kaycee felt the same, mostly by the way that she completely ignored him. He also knew they both should be more grown-up about the whole situation, if just for Tyler and Beth's sake.

What frustrated him the most was that he didn't even know why he disliked her so much. She hadn't been his tutor for nearly a month now, so what was the issue?

The last time they all had been together, Reid had tried to start a conversation. Unfortunately, his mouth ran away with the words, and it didn't go as he'd planned.

_Kaycee and Beth pulled up in a rusty white Toyota Corolla._

_Reid smirked. "Nice car, Collins." Well, blew that one, he thought immediately after the errant words came out of his mouth._

_Kaycee glared at him, before smirking herself. "At least I have a car, Garwin." Then she went to promptly ignoring him._

Reid shook his head at the memory as he walked down the quiet hallway to his locker. The school cleared out fast after the final dismissal bell. Reid had had to stay back at his Physics teacher's request, some stupid grade issue.

A harsh coughing fit broke the quiet. Reid looked up from his musings and saw Kaycee standing at her locker. Her face seemed too pale, even from where Reid was. The coughing fit had her small frame nearly doubled over.

Reid, now only a few feet away, was trying to decide whether or not just to walk by when she stopped coughing. Then, as if in slow motion, she began to fall backwards in a crash course with the linoleum floor, unconscious.

Reid ran forward unthinkingly and caught the small body. She didn't look good at all. He quickly looked around and saw that the hallway was deserted.

In one swift movement, Reid scooped her up in his arms. Seconds later, he was standing in the middle of his room in Ipswich, Kaycee still limp in his arms. He laid her quickly on the bed, and then something caught his attention.

It wasn't something specific. His eyes took in her weakened body, her ghostly pale face. It seemed strangely wrong that the frail-looking girl in front of him could possess the fiery personality he knew she had. She looked so harmless now, so vulnerable, like she needed protection.

Reid blinked as a new, unexpected thought came to light. "Oh God," he murmured.

--

**A/N: review please!! push the little button! i'd like to know what you're thoughts are! i tried to make it longer cuz i feel bad that it's been forever since i last updated. review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A quick thank you to 1) all of you who have reviewed, you're making me feel loved guys! and 2) to Noelle and Jake for helping me with a troublesome writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much here…**

**PLEASE RR!! I feel loved when you do, and they are what really keep me going. So, I'd say if you want more of this, review and tell me what you think.**

--

That was it. The reason he was so uncomfortable around her. But that didn't make any sense. Jesus. Could things get any more complicated?

Reid pressed the back of his hand to Kaycee's forehead. He didn't need a thermometer to know that she was getting to the point of dangerously overheated.

She had seemed perfectly fine yesterday. She'd ignored him as completely as ever, talking with Beth and Tyler. No coughing, not even a sniffle.

Reid materialized in the kitchen and grabbed several bags from a drawer before proceeding to shovel as much ice in them as possible, in the shortest amount of time possible. He grabbed a few ice packs for good measure and teleported back upstairs to his room.

Kaycee hadn't moved, not that he'd expected her to; she was out cold. Well, hot really. Reid began to place the ice around and on top of her body in an attempt to control her raging fever, like he'd seen in those medical shows his mother always used to watch.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. "Yeah?" he said automatically, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hey, it's me," said Tyler. "You haven't by any chance seen Kaycee at all today, have you? Beth's a little worried because she didn't show up at practice and she hasn't been answering her phone."

"Uh, yeah… I'm looking at her now, actually." _Well that didn't sound stalker-like at all._ Reid opened the window so the cool breeze could flow through the room.

"Oh good," Tyler said, relieved. "Where are you guys?"

"Um," Reid hesitated. "My house."

"Wait, what?" Tyler sounded as confused as Reid knew he'd be. How to explain this?

Reid ran a hand through his blonde hair, a habit he'd picked up from Caleb when he was stressed. "Look, uh –" He broke off; Kaycee started coughing again. Reid snapped his phone shut; he'd try to explain everything later. "Kaycee?" Reid repositioned some of the ice bags as he waited to see if she would respond.

The coughing slowly subsided, and Kaycee sucked in a long shaky breath. "Since when have I been anything other than 'Collins'?" she asked, her eyes still closed. "And keep your hands to yourself."

"Shut up and say thank you already," Reid said, but he couldn't help feeling relieved. Kaycee chuckled quietly, which started her coughing again. Her entire body trembled with the force of the coughing. After a long minute, she finally got back under control, and opened her eyes.

Reid shook his head. "You're a mess, Collins."

"Looked in a mirror lately, Garwin?"

The corners of Reid's mouth twitched. "On the contrary, I have, and I must say I look damn good."

"Ha."

"You know I'm right Collins." Reid leaned his shoulder against the wall beside the bed, facing Kaycee.

"Whatever. You're so full of yourself, Garwin. Maybe you should let a little air out of your overinflated head." Kaycee shifted the ice bags so she could lie on her side. She looked around the spacious room for the first time. "Where'd you kidnap me to, a mansion?"

"Uh," Reid sighed. "Yeah, pretty much. It's my house; well, not _my_ house, because my parents own it…" Oh crap, now he was rambling.

"Right." Kaycee tried to prop herself up, and Reid pushed himself off the wall to help position the pillows. "Um, thanks," Kaycee mumbled, her cheeks tinted pink. Reid took the ice bags and put them in the shower of his bathroom, for a lack of a better place at the moment. He went back in the room and saw Kaycee just staring at a spot on the floor, lost in thought.

"Thinking hard or hardly thinking?" Reid asked, trying to offset his good pillow deed.

Kaycee stuck her tongue out. "Shut your face. I'm probably doing more with my brain than you ever have in your life."

"Ooh, that hurts," Reid said, putting his hand over his heart. "Right here."

"I think you'll get over it."

"I save your life, and all I get in return are insults?"

"You hardly saved my life."

"I'm pretty sure you were going to die."

"Exaggeration," she muttered. Kaycee rolled her eyes and moved to her other side, facing toward the big window and away from Reid. She pulled the blankets up a bit around her shoulders. Reid moved around the end of the bed and shut the window on the crisp evening breeze. Kaycee was struck again by his thoughtfulness. This wasn't the Reid Garwin she knew. Maybe he was just trying to mess with her. Yeah, that sounded right.

"I'm going to go scrounge up some food. Are you hungry?" Reid asked, breaking her train of thought.

Kaycee shook her head. "Not really."

"Thirsty?"

"Garwin, you don't have to do this you know."

"Water it is then." Reid turned his back on the annoyed look Kaycee sent his way and went back downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat. He poked his head in the refrigerator and found a pizza slice wrapped in plastic wrap on a plate. He shrugged to himself and took off the plastic wrap and took a bite of the cold pizza. He turned to the cupboard that held the cups and filled one up with water for Kaycee. He knew she would need it after all the harsh coughing she'd been doing. He Used to get back up the stairs, outside his bedroom, and walked in.

He set the water down on the nightstand before crashing in the chair by the desk, eating his pizza.

"Can I ask you something?" Kaycee asked from the bed. She was still looking out the window at the slowly darkening sky.

Reid swallowed. "Sure."

"What are you doing… for your history project?" Kaycee groaned inwardly. That wasn't the question she wanted to ask, but she'd chickened out at the last minute.

"You're thinking about that? You're such nerd, Collins." Reid chewed a bit before answering. "Uh, I was thinking… the Witch Trials." Hey, she didn't know, and it really wasn't a bad idea.

"Oh, really? That's what I was thinking of doing too."

"Ah." Reid struggled to sound interested. Fortunately for him, Kaycee yawned, though she tried to hide it. "Okay, you probably need your rest. I'll be in one of the guest rooms, the one across from this one, if you need me." He got up after a moment and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the dresser and went to the other room, closing the door to his room behind him.

"Thank you… Reid," Kaycee whispered to the closed door.

XXX

Kaycee couldn't be sure of what time it was; she didn't know where the clock was in this room. But she did know it was late, because it was still nearly pitch black outside the window. The thin covers weren't doing the job; she was shivering. Kaycee reached down to the end of the bed to see if she could feel any more blankets down at the foot. Nothing. Kaycee sat up and wrapped her arms around herself for all the good it would do her.

Another option came to her mind. But that was crazy; there was no way she was going to do that. Not to mention it would be extremely awkward and weird for the both of them. Then again… he did say… if she needed him. Kaycee sighed and threw back the covers, unable to believe that she was going to do it. She got out of the bed and padded silently across the carpeted floor. She opened the door without a sound and felt her way across the hall to the door frame of the other room. The door was open and Kaycee could hear his slow breathing. She could just barely make out the outline of a lump on a bed in the faint moonlight that shone through the window. She paused next to the bed. Should she wake him up, or just go for it? Kaycee bit her lip as she hesitated, bouncing back and forth between her choices.

"Need something?" Reid said, his voice quiet and thick with sleep.

Kaycee nodded, even though it was too dark to see her small movement.

But Reid seemed to sense her answer anyway. "What do you need?"

"You," Kaycee whispered.

Reid was silent for a moment as he watched the silhouette in front of him. "Okay." He moved back to make room for her, and she climbed in next to him under the covers.

Kaycee touched her cold finger tips lightly to his chest, trying to make her body-heat-seeking seem like an accident. She felt him flinch when he felt her cold fingers on his bare chest, and she pulled back.

She heard him sigh. "You know, you could have just said you were cold," he murmured. Kaycee's hands were suddenly inside one of his, and she felt an arm wrapping around her, pulling her closer.

She could smell him, an oddly comforting combination of a sort of musky scent and a flowery fabric softener, although the latter was probably the sheets. Kaycee nestled in closer, tucking her head under his chin.

Reid took her hands and pressed them to his chest, taking his free arm and wrapped that one around her too. "Better?"

"Much," she whispered, a small smile on her face. "Thanks Reid."

"My pleasure, Kaycee."

--

**A/N: ok, i hope you all enjoyed the fifth installment of M.I.E., cuz i sure enjoyed writing it, at two in the morning. that's just how much i love you all. that and i wanted to finish it and get a quick update in. ok, so you know what to do right? wow, you're good at this -- that's right: Review!! thank you to those of you who take the 20 or so seconds it takes to review!**

**oh yeah, btw, thanks again to Noelle and Jake! wouldn't have done it this fast with out your help )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Thank you to Dane-Vampire-Queen, Resurrected Ange, TaylorAlexandra, curlyterry, and Noelle for your wonderful reviews last chapter! Reviews keep me going people, and if you're confused on anything, ask me! Either PM, or I believe my email's enabled too. Or, you know, just tell me how much you love it! )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is copyrighted by whoever copyrighted the Covenant. But I'd like to. LOL**

--

Kaycee woke with a start when something cold and wet was stuck in her ear. It was making a sort of snuffling noise. Kaycee turned her head and opened her eyes to the face of a German Sheppard, its tongue lolling out of the side of its mouth.

"Whoa!" Kaycee exclaimed, involuntarily flinching away from the sudden sight. She accidentally woke Reid with her reaction.

"Argh… wuzgoinon?" he muttered sleepily. "Oh, Sasha, get down!" Reid leaned over Kaycee and pushed the dog off the bed. "Sorry," he sighed, flopping back down.

Kaycee yawned and propped herself up on her elbows.

Reid looked up at her from his pillow. "Feel better today?" Kaycee nodded, and then coughed twice. Reid laughed. "Maybe a little bit then."

Kaycee shrugged. "With my luck, it'll come back." She frowned at the thought.

Reid turned his head, his eyes closed again, and poked her arm with his nose. Kaycee raised an eyebrow, a smile on her face, but he didn't see. "Not with me and my ferocious guard dog."

Kaycee laughed and glanced over at where Sasha lay on the floor, on her side with one back leg slightly raised in the air. "Oooh, ferocious alright."

Reid sat up and looked at Sasha. "She's on break," he explained easily.

Kaycee smiled. She slowly moved her legs over the edge of the bed and slid off to her feet. Sasha immediately came to inspect the new girl as she stretched. "Hey," Kaycee greeted, scratching Sasha's head. The bed squeaked and then Reid was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. Sasha moved to Reid and licked the back of his hand.

Kaycee sat back down, feeling rather awkward and stupid just standing there. Sasha trotted out of the room, having run out of people to greet. Kaycee clasped her hands in her lap. "Uh, Reid?"

"Yeah?" Reid looked at her. Kaycee was staring at her hands, twisting her fingers together and apart.

"Uh, about last night… I, uh, didn't –"

"It wasn't a problem; like I said, my pleasure," Reid interrupted quietly. Kaycee half-smiled, but it quickly disappeared. Reid quickly picked up on it. "What's wrong?" Kaycee mumbled something Reid didn't hear. But his interest was immediately captured when he saw her cheeks flush. "Didn't catch that, sorry."

"I like you, Reid." Kaycee seemed shocked at her own confession. She bit her lip and turned away, embarrassed as she blushed more.

To her surprise, Reid just sighed, sounding rather relieved. "Well, that makes things easier. I thought I'd have to get on my knees and beg you to take me, or something along those lines. You can be pretty stubborn."

Kaycee blinked, hardly daring to believe it. She settled on looking confused.

Reid laughed at her expression. "Don't think too hard there, Kayce; you might hurt yourself."

Kaycee frowned. "That – that wasn't sarcastic or anything…"

Reid pretended to look hurt. "You doubt me?" Kaycee looked at him, her meaning clear. "Okay, okay. There's been evidence enough to suggest that I may not be being honest. But, seriously, Kaycee, I am being one-hundred percent truthful here." As if to prove it, he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. Kaycee looked down, but Reid could see a smile that was slowly spreading across her face. "It's Saturday, and it's pretty frickin' early, thanks to Wonder-Mutt. Anything you'd like to do?" he asked, watching the shy happiness take hold.

"It's not that early," Kaycee said after a moment, still looking down.

"It's seven-thirty on a Saturday morning."

"That's sleeping in for me," she told him, almost proudly.

"Freak."

Kaycee laughed, which quickly turned into a coughing fit. Reid rubbed her back anxiously, just waiting for it to stop. Finally it did, and Kaycee took a few deep breaths before resting her head on Reid's shoulder tiredly. "Told you."

"Poor kid," Reid said, wrapping an arm around her. "We should get you to a doctor."

"I don't like doctors," Kaycee mumbled. She always got shots, and she _hated_ needles.

"Well,_ I _don't want you to die, so I'm going to take you, whether you like it or not," Reid told her, kissing the top of her head. Kaycee sighed in defeat, and Reid smiled. "I promise, nothing will hurt; just a check-up." He stood up and took her hand, leading her back to his room. He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on, then took her hand again, taking her to a room farther down the hall. "Now that I'm at Boston, my parents take more vacations," he told her. He took a set of keys off a hook that was hanging just inside the door.

"So you're going to steal their car?"

Reid shrugged. "Family car." He took her downstairs and out to the four-car garage, leading her to a shiny red 2008 Chevrolet Corvette. He opened her door for her before getting in himself. The car started smoothly, the engine purring. They drove down the relatively deserted road into the town. They passed Nicky's, where the parking lot looked odd empty. Reid pulled in to the parking lot of a small brown building. He led Kaycee inside to the desk.

"Hello Reid, how can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked politely.

"Hi, can we see Dr. Waxler? I just want find out what she's got," Reid explained, motioning to Kaycee.

"Well, he's in with a patient now, but he should be available in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, thanks." The woman nodded and Reid took Kaycee to the unoccupied waiting area. They sat down on a padded bench. Reid played absently with Kaycee's hand as they waited, her head on his shoulder. Occasionally she'd start coughing, and Reid squeezed her hand until it stopped.

"Reid?" A tall, balding man appeared in the doorway to the exam rooms.

Reid helped a reluctant Kaycee to her feet and went to greet the doctor. "This is Kaycee."

Dr. Waxler nodded and smiled. "What brings you here today? Assuming this isn't a pleasure visit." He chuckled.

"She's coughing a lot, and she had a fever last night. We just wanted a diagnosis," Reid explained.

Dr. Waxler nodded again. "Right this way then." He led them to a room with a sign on the door reading "Exam Room 3". He motioned for them to enter and he followed, closing the door behind him. "Okay, if you could sit up on that," he said to Kaycee, pointing to the miniature bed covered in crinkly paper. Kaycee did, coughing again. "I can see what worried you," the doctor said to Reid when she finally stopped. "Alright then," he said when Kaycee was back under control. He took a tongue depressor from a sterile container. "Open your mouth, please, and stick out your tongue." Kaycee obeyed and Dr. Waxler took a look with a light. "Looks like it's a little swollen back there. I'm going to swab the area to get a sample that we can diagnose." He grabbed a long cotton swab and took off the wrapping. Kaycee eyed it apprehensively. "Open up, please." He stuck the swab back before Kaycee could prepare herself, taking it out just as her gag reflex kicked in. "All done." He put the swab in a plastic case and set it on top of his clipboard before washing his hands.

Reid went to help Kaycee down. "When are we going to know the results?"

"They should be ready by Monday. Tomorrow, possibly, if it's a good enough sample."

Reid shook Dr. Waxler's hand. "Thanks a lot."

"Not a problem. Just be sure to get plenty of rest," he added to Kaycee, who nodded.

Reid took her back out to the car and back to the Garwin estate.

"Reid?" Kaycee began as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"You broke your promise, you know."

Reid stopped and stared at her. "What?"

"You promised it wouldn't hurt," Kaycee pouted. "I got a swab shoved down my throat."

"Oh." Reid smiled at her choice of words, knowing it wasn't quite that bad. He snagged both her hands in his, making her face him. "I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Don't even start that." Kaycee tried to look stern as Reid began making puppy eyes. "No. Not gonna work. You lied. I will forever hate you." Kaycee tried to get away, but Reid held on to her wrists, pulling her closer. "You're a horrible person," Kaycee continued, still futilely trying to break free.

"Am I really?"

"Yes. Infuriatingly –" Kaycee began to cough again. Reid let her go, and guided her to a chair in the dining room. Kaycee could hardly get a breath in between coughs. Her eyes were squeezed shut, both hands up to her mouth to keep the coughs contained. Reid pulled up a chair and sat next to her, rubbing her back gently.

It didn't stop. The fit just kept on, making Reid more and more worried. Then he saw the blood beginning to drip down her wrist.

--

**A/N: sooo... whaddya think?? how's that for a cliffy, eh? lol. now, down to business. go push that little blue/periwinkle-y button down there. yes, that one. ok, now give me a review please! what do you like? what don't you like? confused? anything you'd like to see? just plain love it? haha, tell me people!! love to those who do review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Noelle, angelwithnoname, Resurrected Ange, TaylorAlexandra, Black.Purple.Roses, Dane-Vampire-Queen, and EMBER91 for all your great reviews!! I feel so loved when I read those, and I'm so glad that you like M.I.E. enough to keep reading! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: no copyright infringement is intended… blah blah blah, you know the drill.**

**-0-**

Kaycee could feel the warm wetness beginning to slowly creep down her wrist. She could taste it in her mouth. Blood. Reid's hand had frozen in its movements on her back, and Kaycee knew he had seen the blood.

"Oh shit! Kayce? Kaycee, I'm gonna take you to the hospital. Here." Reid wiped the blood off her wrist with a dark blue towel. "Cough into this, it'll be better. I'll be right back." Reid ran out of the kitchen and into the garage. He pulled the Corvette up to the front door, and, in his haste, he Used unconsciously and materialized just outside the kitchen. There wasn't any more coughing coming from the kitchen. Fearing the worst, Reid ran in and found Kaycee slumped against the back of the chair, the bloody towel on the floor. "No, no, no!" He knelt in front of her, putting his hand close to her mouth and nose. Reid could barely feel her shallow breaths on the back of his hand.

Careful not to jostle her too much, Reid gathered the unconscious girl in his arms and took her out to the car. "Everything's gonna be alright," he assured her, trying to convince himself at the same time. Once she was strapped in, he ran around the front of the car and jumped in, peeling out of the driveway a second later, without ever having turned the ignition. The cars on the roads were going too slow. Reid blurred past them, and the traffic lights stayed green until he was through. He caught a look of himself in the rear view mirror, and saw his black eyes looking back at him.

They made it to the hospital faster than an ambulance would have. Reid pulled up to the automatic doors and took Kaycee out of the car. He walked quickly through the lobby to the reception desk. The nurse manning the desk stared wide eyed at the boy approaching her.

"I need a doctor." His haggard expression contrasted with his low monotone voice.

The nurse saw the girl up close. Her face was pale as she lay limply in the boy's arms. Blood was smeared around her mouth. The nurse picked up the phone, and heard her own voice over the loud speakers. "Any available doctor to the lobby; emergency in the lobby." She hung up and went around the desk to help the boy find an empty wheelchair or stretcher. The other inhabitants of the lobby stared.

Two doctors in white overcoats walked purposefully over to the nurse. She pointed at Reid. One of the doctors hurried off to find a stretcher, bringing one back a moment later. He took Kaycee from Reid, who was reluctant to let her go, setting her on the white hospital linen on the stretcher. The doctors took off quickly, one on either side of the stretcher, pushing it forward down the hall. Reid hurried behind.

They turned into a private room, pulling the stretcher up next to the bed. One doctor lifted Kaycee and set her on the bed as the other took the stretcher out of the room. Reid watched the first doctor take Kaycee's pulse, connecting her to machines, all of the typical doctor things. He took a cloth and wiped the blood away from her mouth. Kaycee looked like she could have been only sleeping now.

The doctor turned to Reid. "I'd like to ask a few questions now, if you don't mind." Reid nodded. "I'd just like you to tell me what she's been like these past couple days, how this started."

Reid looked at Kaycee as he talked. "I don't know how she got… whatever it is. One day she was perfectly fine, and the next she's coughing a lot. We went to the family doctor this morning, and they took a throat culture. We haven't gotten the results back yet. And then… we went home, and she started coughing. It didn't stop. I didn't know what to do. And then I saw the blood, so I brought her here." He looked at the doctor, who nodded.

"Well, we'll do some tests, which should hopefully tell us what's going on. They'll be faster than the clinic's tests too," the doctor added. "In the meantime, I'd advise you to keep your distance, just in case this turns out to be something contagious. My guess would be that this is bronchitis, and that is highly contagious." The doctor picked up a clipboard from the end of the bed and checked a couple things, and scribbled some notes. "Alright, we'll get those tests going. You're welcome to stay in the lobby, or we can call you when we get results."

"I'll stay."

The doctor nodded, and left the room. Reid sat in a chair in the room, having no intentions to go to the lobby as suggested by the doctor. The Sons never got sick, as they had Power-enhanced immune systems. Reid frequently called in sick to school, though, to appear 'normal'. Caleb didn't like that. Reid stretched his legs out in front of him. Machines beeped in the background. Reid looked around the white, sterile room. It reminded him of the rooms Kate and Pogue were in last year, because of that arrogant fifth Son. Reid sighed, suppressing the Power that bubbled up in response to the memories.

Two nurses in pink scrubs entered the room. They nodded and smiled at Reid before turning to the bed, going about their business. Reid watched them take blood samples. One disconnected Kaycee from the machines.

"Um, what are you doing?" Reid asked, sitting up in the chair.

"We're getting her ready for the bronchoscopy," she replied. A doctor Reid didn't recognize came in with a stretcher. He and the nurses lifted Kaycee and placed her on the stretcher. Reid watched them take her away, down the hall and thorough two-way double doors. He let his eyes turn black, and he turned nearly invisible, just a wisp of smoke. He followed the doctor and the nurses to a darkened room, except for the center, which was lit up with many bright lights. Metal trays bearing metal instruments glinted. They rolled Kaycee to the center of it all, connecting her to more wires. A doctor and his assistants came in, gloved and masked. Reid, in his specter form, retreated to a darker corner of the room. An assistant placed a mask over Kaycee's nose and mouth, while another rolled a tray of tubing up to the doctor. The first assistant removed the mask and tilted Kaycee's head up. The doctor took the tubing from the second assistant and moved to the head of the stretcher. He proceeded to insert the tubing into Kaycee's mouth. Reid looked away as the tube kept going. A machine beeped, and Reid looked up to see a full color television showing Kaycee's air passages. Much of it was glistening red.

The tone of one of the assistant's voice alerted Reid, and he centered his attention on the group. One of the machines was beeping, the tempo increasing.

"Heart rate's rising."

"Did you give her the anesthesia?"

"Yes."

"Well, the tube's already in. Damn it. We'll have to take it out and start again."

The beeping slowed. The doctor looked at the machine, then at Kaycee, and then at the assistants. "Okay, then," he said, regaining his composure. "On with the procedure."

In his corner, Reid smiled to himself, feeling the Power coursing through him, keeping Kaycee sedated.

**-0-**

**A/N: hey all, thanks for reading this chapter! i hope you're all going to review like the good people you are ;) love to those who do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to Noelle, EMBER91, angelwithnoname, Dane-Vampire-Queen, BeccatDemon13, Black.Purple.Roses, and TaylorAlexandra for all your wonderful reviews!! Luv u guys!**

**Disclaimer: same as always. Nothing's changed. Darn.**

**PLEASE RR!! I write faster when I get feedback hint hint**

**-0-**

Reid had been in the room with Kaycee since visiting hours started. Well, before that, actually. He hadn't ever left, except when he went to move the car out of the tow-away zone. But no one was to know that he stayed the whole night.

"They came up with bronchitis." Reid scowled, as if he could have come up with that diagnosis.

Kaycee nodded, and then winced. "Ouch," she whispered.

"Try not to do that," Reid said. "They did, after all, shove a tube down your throat." Kaycee wrinkled her nose at the mental image that Reid's words conjured up. Her sore throat itched, and she wasn't even able to swallow her own saliva. There was a Styrofoam cup she spit into every once in a while, sitting on a tray on a moveable arm attached to the bed.

"This sucks," she whispered; that was as loud as she could speak without majorly hurting her throat.

"Don't get sick then," Reid said, a mischievous, annoying smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'll just sidestep any germs I see coming." The sarcasm Kaycee meant to have was marred by the fact that she had to whisper. "We can't all have crazy-good immune systems," she added grumpily. She grabbed the Styrofoam cup and spit unhappily.

"You'll be better before you know it," Reid reassured her. He took her hand in his, careful not to dislodge any of the wires.

Kaycee smiled as she looked up at him. Then the corners of her mouth pulled down into a slight frown. "You need rest," she said, noticing the darkening circles under his brilliant blue eyes.

Reid shrugged. He hadn't slept at all last night. He wasn't sure of what had compelled him to stay in her room all night. He'd put it down to how fragile she looked, like when he had first brought her to the Garwin estate. That, and he didn't really trust the doctors here.

Reid jumped a little, startled when as his phone vibrated unexpectedly in his pocket. "Hello?"

"At your _house_? At _your_ house?" was Tyler's greeting. "What's with that? You two act like you're basically mortal enemies."

Kaycee could just make out the words of Tyler's fuzzy voice. "I wasn't feeling good. I asked you to take me to the clinic," she whispered.

"She wasn't feeling good yesterday, and she asked me to take her to the clinic," Reid told Tyler.

"You said she was at your house."

"I… I stopped to grab my phone. I left it at home. That's when you called."

"Oh…" Tyler still sounded doubtful, but Reid knew he'd leave it. He could hear Tyler relaying what he said to Beth, and he could hear her respond indistinctly. "Well, where is she now? Beth's really starting to worry."

"Uh," Reid stalled. _Where are you now?_ he mouthed to Kaycee. She bit her lip as she thought for a moment.

"Reid? Where is she?" Reid heard Beth becoming more agitated in the background.

"Um, I don't know," Reid said quickly. He knew that was the dumbest thing he could have said as soon as it was out of his mouth. Kaycee rolled her eyes.

"You don't know?" Tyler repeated incredulously. "You took her to the hospital clinic and just left her?"

"I have a call waiting," Reid said before Tyler could go on. He snapped his phone shut.

"'I don't know'?" Kaycee quoted, sounding just like Tyler.

"I didn't hear you coming up with anything," Reid grumbled. Kaycee rubbed the back of his hand to soothe him. He looked at her. "Why aren't we telling them the truth?"

Kaycee looked away. "I… I don't know."

"Not so easy, is it?"

"We're supposed to hate each other…"

"Are we?"

"Well, no, but…" Kaycee sighed. "Alright, you win. We'll tell them."

Reid cupped her cheek with his hand. "I'm sorry. I was just giving you a hard time. We don't have to tell anyone, if you really don't want to."

Kaycee sighed again, turning her head. "No, we can… I didn't really have a reason not to," she mumbled into his palm.

"Except that we hate each other."

"Right."

A doctor came in then, prohibiting any further conversation. He nodded to Reid and checked a couple charts and machines. "How are you feeling today?" he asked Kaycee.

She shrugged. "Alright, I guess, considering."

The doctor nodded. "Well, your fever has disappeared, and you seem to be well on the road to recovery. I'd say that it's now up to you if you'd like to stay here another day or so, or go home today."

"Home," Kaycee said immediately. She saw Reid smile out of the corner of her eye.

"That's what I guessed," the doctor said with a smile. He took a pad of paper out of a drawer and scribbled something on it before handing it to Reid. "That's her prescription for the antibiotics, and the directions will be on the bottle. You can get that down in the clinic." He began detach the wires and IV as he continued, "If you have any questions, please call. And if anything starts getting worse, come back in." He left.

Reid raised an eyebrow at the doctor's sudden departure. "Someone's in a hurry."

"He must be a busy man," Kaycee said, throwing the covers back. Reid helped her stand, and then gave her a bag that held her clothes. Kaycee looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, right, I'll wait out here…" Reid mumbled, clearing his throat as he closed the door behind him. The door opened behind him minutes later, presenting a slightly pale-looking girl, but she looked much better than what she did when he'd first brought her in. "Let's go get your meds and get out of here, eh?"

"Sounds good."

They went down to the clinic, Reid keeping his hand on the small of Kaycee's back in case she needed any help. They walked out to the entrance. "Wait right here, I'll go get the car." Reid jogged around to the visitors' parking lot, and pulled the Corvette up to the door.

XXX

"Kaycee!!" Beth rushed into Kaycee's living room, pushing past Reid and Tyler when Reid opened the door. "Oh my god, woman, what were you thinking? You should have called me! I would have been there in a heartbeat!" Beth took her friend's hands, and Kaycee had to laugh at her worry.

"I don't think I would have had a heartbeat, so I decided I would have to inconvenience Garwin."

"But _Garwin_?"

"There was no one else, Bethie. Besides, I'm still alive aren't I?" Kaycee looked up, and saw Reid roll his eyes, standing behind Tyler.

Beth narrowed her eyes, unimpressed. "I'm sure you could have found someone else."

"Beth," Tyler said quietly, "she had to go to the hospital. There probably wasn't time to find anyone else." Beth nodded reluctantly.

"Oh, sure, you take his word," Kaycee laughed. She coughed a few times, and then caught Reid's eye. He was watching her closely, and she could see him restraining himself from coming to her that instant. They'd agreed on the ride home that they would break it to everyone slowly, and Reid's concern for her would have to be hidden.

Beth, however, was immediately on it. "Kaycee? Are you okay? Do you need me to get anything?"

Tyler took Beth's hand and pulled her away from Kaycee, smiling. "She probably needs her rest. We can come back tomorrow, okay?" Beth made sure that she had an iron-clad promise from Kaycee that she would call if she needed anything before she left with Tyler.

As soon as they were out the door, Reid went to sit by Kaycee. She leaned into him, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh no, not you too," Kaycee groaned. Reid laughed, resting his cheek on top of her head. "I'm fine, have always been fine." She felt Reid stiffen slightly next to her.

"Was that a show to get them out?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner."

"That was not cool." But he relaxed again, and Kaycee knew he wouldn't hold it against her.

**-0-**

**A/N: Hey, so I hoped you liked chapter 8, and now I know that you'll be good people and review. Yes, I am implying that you're a bad person if you don't review... :) Love to all those who do review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all, sorry about the wait between chapters! Thank you to all who reviewed last time: writersword, Dane-Vampire-Queen, TaylorAlexandra, ILuvOdie, anangelwithnoname, Resurrected Ange, szym, and LacedWithLove. I love you all very much; there's a special place for all of you wonderful people in heaven or whatever you believe in :)**

**Disclaimer: me no own nada.**

**-0-**

Kaycee slowly opened her eyes. The curtains on one of the windows were open, and her room was very bright now. A light breeze flowed in through the window. Kaycee tried to remember if she had closed the window. She thought she did.

"Reid?" she said sleepily, forgetting about the window. There wasn't an answer. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked around. The room was empty, save for her, and the rest of the house was quiet. Kaycee got out of bed and grabbed the sweatshirt that was hanging over her desk chair and pulled it on over her head as she made her way out of her room.

She found a note on the kitchen counter from her mother, saying that she had taken the quadruplets to Grandma's for the day. Kaycee knew her father had gone to work like usual.

The clock on the microwave displayed 9:15.

Kaycee replayed the previous night in her head as she got her breakfast together.

A little while after Beth and Tyler had left, Reid had taken Kaycee to her room, against her protests, telling her she needed her rest even though she felt much better. He climbed into the bed with her, just holding her. She fell asleep in the comforting silence, warmed by the body next to her.

And then she had woken up alone.

The toaster popped, and Kaycee plucked the golden brown bagel out, shaking her head. Not a note, not a call. Nothing. She sighed, and took her bagel back to her room, sitting down at her desk. Taking a bite, she turned on her computer and brought up her search engine. She typed in 'salem witch trials' one-handed, chewing thoughtfully as she scrolled though the results.

She clicked on a promising-looking link. Then she clicked on the 'Chronology' link on the site's home page and began to look over the information.

As she neared the end, one of the dates caught her attention. "Huh," she said aloud, sitting back in her chair.

"What's so 'huh'?" asked a voice behind Kaycee, making her jump and turn around quickly in her chair.

Reid was leaning against the window sill from the outside, a small smile lighting up his face.

"Jeeze Reid, don't do that," Kaycee said, annoyed at her reaction. She changed the subject. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm sorry, I had to leave. Your parents came back a bit after you fell asleep, and then I heard your mom say she was going to check on you. So I climbed out the window, because I'm pretty sure you would have gotten in trouble if I was caught with you, never mind in your bed when you're asleep."

"Oh," Kaycee said after a moment. It explained the open window she noticed earlier. "Well, don't just stand there like a neighbor chatting over a fence. Get in here." She smiled to soften the command, and Reid swung his legs over and hopped in.

"So, what had your interest before I arrived?" he asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Oh, well I was just starting to research for the history project. And here it says that in 1752, Salem Village was renamed Danvers. Isn't that Caleb's last name?"

Reid nodded. "Caleb's family is old. They ended up settling Ipswich, along with four other families."

"Cool. Who were the other families?"

Reid ticked them off on his fingers. "Danvers, Perry, Simms, Putnam, and Garwin."

"Garwin? You're a descendant of a founding family?"

Reid just nodded, slightly worried about where she would take the new information.

"That's so cool! When did they come?"

Reid sensed that they were about to enter a dangerous territory of knowledge. Kaycee was smart, and she could very well be able to discover the Covenant and everyone connected to it.

"1692," he heard himself say.

Kaycee looked excited. "That's when the witch trials were going on!"

Reid decided that the best course of action now was to curb her enthusiasm. "Kayce, this is a history project. You're _way_ too excited."

Kaycee flushed. "I – I do that sometimes."

Reid smiled and held his arms out. Kaycee went over and sat on edge of the bed next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "So, why are you starting research so early? The project's not due for ages yet."

Kaycee sat up and stared at him. "Are you serious? This project is huge; it's going to take ages to _do_!" She coughed a few times, getting a bit worked up.

"Kayce, you need to relax," Reid said, beginning to regret goading her into the subject. Kaycee took a deep breath and leaned back into him again. Reid wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I started that."

Kaycee shook her head. "It's not your fault – well, not entirely, at least. I have… issues, to say the least."

Reid chuckled, the secret of the Sons coming to mind. "Don't we all."

"Well," Kaycee said, feeling the need to explain herself, "my parents have always kind of pressured me to do well in school… and now, almost twelve years later, it's stuck." She tapped her forehead with her index finger. "Your family has a lot of prestige to live up to, doesn't it? I can't imagine how much pressure you're under."

"Yeah, well…" Reid laughed it off, thinking of all the homework he just copied from Tyler. Kaycee would pitch a fit.

Kaycee sighed. "You don't do a thing do you?" she asked with some amusement.

Reid laughed again, hugging her closer. "Not a damn thing."

XXX

Tyler called Reid a little after twelve o'clock, inviting him to lunch with him and Beth, Caleb and Sarah, and Pogue and Kate. Tyler apologized for making him the odd man out in a 'couples outing'.

"It's fine, Baby Boy, I don't mind," Reid said with a smile. "Okay, I'll see you there."

Right after Reid hung up, Kaycee's phone went off, and she got up to answer. She burst out laughing when she looked at the caller ID. "Hi Beth," she said, controlling herself. "Sure, that sounds fun. No, I don't mind." She went back to sit next to Reid, listening to Beth's apologetic tone as she told Kaycee that Reid was invited too. "Oh he is, is he? Well, I guess I'll just have to manage." She looked up at Reid as Beth gave her the time and place. He winked at her, and she had to stifle a giggle. "Okay dokey, I'll be there in a bit. Yup, bye." She sighed, snapping her phone shut. "So, she told me this guy, Garwin, is going to be there too."

Reid nodded his head. "I've heard of him. Blonde, dashing good looks."

"Sounds like you're going to have some competition," Kaycee teased.

"Oh, I think I can take him. Come on, I have the 'Vette outside."

Kaycee began to walk with him, and then stopped. "Ha. Wait, I gotta change first. I'll be right out." Once Reid was out, she quickly stripped off her pajamas and slid into a black V-neck t-shirt and light blue jeans. She grabbed her phone and her purse, throwing on a pair of black flip-flops and ran out the door.

The ride to Ipswich was quiet. Reid glanced every so often at Kaycee, who was staring out the side window. He couldn't quite tell what her expression was. "Kaycee? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah." She gave him a small smile that didn't reassure him.

"What's wrong? Something's on your mind and it's bothering you."

"I'm just trying to figure out how they're all going to take the news."

Reid frowned. "What news?"

Kaycee smiled. "Us, dear. The last anyone knew, we were ready to have at each other in a decidedly non-romantic, violent and bloody way."

"Oh right. Well, I'm all for the idea of _not_ going in there with our hands all over each other. That may be a bit of a shock; cause some minor heart attacks at the very least."

"Agreed."

"How about we do this properly? I open doors and pull out chairs. If we be civil about it, and they're bound to catch on."

"Okay," Kaycee agreed.

They pulled up in a parking space in the lot of a little pizzeria with a red-and-white striped awning and little sidewalk dining area. They could see Tyler's Hummer, Caleb's Mustang, and Pogue's yellow motorcycle already parked, side by side.

Reid sighed. "Ready?"

"Not in the least. Let's go." Kaycee followed Reid to the building. As he had said, he opened the door for her, following her through. "Here we go," Kaycee muttered. Reid gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go.

"Reid!" called Tyler.

"Kaycee!" called Beth.

Reid made his way through the closely placed tables, Kaycee right behind. When they got to the table, they saw the two empty chairs sitting next to each other.

"I'm sorry, Cee. But all the couples wanted to sit together," Beth said, gesturing to the seating arrangements.

"Don't worry about it, Beth," Kaycee reassured her. Reid silently pulled out the chair for her. "Thanks," she said quietly, sitting down. She examined her menu as Reid sat down on her left, ignoring the stares she could feel boring into her from the others.

"So," Reid said, "have you guys ordered?" He ignored the funny looks easily, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Uh, yeah," Tyler said, recovering himself. "We got a meat-lover's, and a sausage and mushroom. That sound okay?"

"Sure," said Reid. Kaycee nodded, taking a sip of water from the glass in front of her. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So, what'd you do today, Cee?" Beth asked, putting aside Reid and Kaycee's confusing behavior for the moment.

"Um, not much really. I started my history research."

"Good for you," Sarah applauded, shooting a meaningful look at Reid.

He stuck his tongue out childishly. "Sarah, since you've known me, how many times have I actually started a project before the day it's due?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Well that's going to change," Kaycee muttered under her breath. A small smile escaped Reid's control when he heard her remark.

The pizza finally arrived, halting all conversation. Appreciative 'mmm's and 'good's went around the table as the two pizzas disappeared.

"Hey, Cee, will you go to the bathroom with me?" Beth asked when the plates had been cleared.

Kaycee groaned inwardly, knowing what she wanted. "I don't have to go." Reid turned his snicker into a cough, and Kaycee hid a smile at that.

"_Cee_."

"Ugh, fine." Kaycee followed Beth into the back of the restaurant to the restrooms.

Beth turned around and faced Kaycee squarely once they were in, hands on her hips, with a slightly angry expression. "Explain yourself."

**-0-**

**A/N: so, again, sorry about the wait! I hope you can forgive me; I tried to do my best. Well, now that you're here and reading this, you can make me feel good and drop a review to tell me what you think! They're very much appreciated and I will love you all forever!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I'd like to say thank you to those lovely people who reviewed last time and made me feel very happy when I checked my inbox! Thank you TaylorAlexandra, Britishgl, szym, LacedWithLove, ananglewithnoname, and alittlelate!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the stuff you know is mine.**

**-0-**

"Bethie—" Kaycee started, but she was interrupted.

"Don't 'Bethie' me, Kaycee. Let's not beat around the bush. What is going on between you and Garwin? There wasn't a single nasty comment from either of you; don't deny it."

"Beth, it's—"

Beth interrupted again, crossing her arms and glaring at Kaycee. "Have you two _completely_ forgotten that you hate each other? Did you just _forget_ that not even two weeks ago you wanted to, and I quote, 'rip his head off and hand it to him' because he said hurdling took no skill, just to piss you off? I mean, seriously Kay—"

"Beth!" Kaycee raised her voice over Beth's angry accusations. "I can't explain anything if you keep interrupting me every time I try to open my mouth!" Beth pursed her lips into a thin, angry line, leaning back against the sink with her arms still crossed, and waited for Kaycee to explain.

"I don't even know how it happened," Kaycee said, sighing. "But, you wouldn't have believed it—"

"I don't."

Kaycee ignored her. "He took care of me, Beth. That first day I was sick, he brought me to his house and took care of me. It didn't make any sense; I was so confused. The only way I can really think of to explain Reid and I is that saying, the one that says the more two people fight, the more they care about one another. I guess both of us just ignored any attraction because the irritation we felt was stronger. Once he stops acting to arrogant, he really is quite sweet. He's a different guy."

"What kind of bullshit story did he tell you? I can't believe you're buying it." He had to have told her something; Kaycee's change seemed too sudden for her previous behavior toward him. "You sound as if you found your perfect match," Beth said snidely, feeling hurt that Kaycee could have such a turn and not warn her.

"Well, maybe I have," Kaycee said, stung by Beth's scathing tone.

"I don't believe it," Beth muttered, pushing herself off the sink. She left.

Kaycee stood alone in the bathroom, unable to believe how harsh Beth had been.

XXX

The table was silent as they watched Beth and Kaycee head to the restroom. Then all eyes were on Reid.

"It's what you think," he said, rolling his eyes.

"How?" Tyler asked incredulously.

Reid shook his head. "I'm not sure. Something just sort of clicked. Luckily, the feeling was mutual."

Caleb clapped a hand on Reid's shoulder. "I'm happy for you two, man. Happy that you guys could get past all that."

"Thanks Caleb," Reid said. He was impressed with how well everyone took the sudden change of heart. He wondered how Kaycee was doing with Beth. He caught Tyler looking towards the restroom too, probably wondering the same thing. They didn't have to wait long.

Beth came storming back to the table, sitting next to Tyler again, arms crossed.

_Oh no_, Reid thought. Then Kaycee came slowly around the corner, hugging herself. Even from the table, Reid could see that her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. He looked quickly at Beth, who glared back, and then he got up and went to Kaycee.

"What happened? What'd she do?"

"I want to go," Kaycee whispered.

"Of course, Kayce. Just give me a second." Reid went back to the table, pulling a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to Caleb. "Our part of the bill." He grabbed his jacket and Kate handed him Kaycee's jacket with her purse. Reid paused before he left, turning to Beth. "Whatever you did, it was out of line," he told her. He went back to Kaycee, leaving Beth staring after them.

They got in the car and Reid peeled out of the parking lot, mostly to vent some frustration the afternoon had brought. He looked over at Kaycee worriedly. "Kayce, are you alright? Did she say something bad?"

Kaycee didn't respond, staring at a spot on the dashboard in front of her.

"Kayce?" Still nothing. Reid sighed angrily and floored the gas, speeding through the winding roads to the Ipswich estate.

He wasn't mad at Kaycee. None of this was her fault. Beth, however, was a different story. He didn't know what was said, but he knew it had to be bad, if Kaycee's reaction was anything to judge by.

Reid pulled into the garage and got out of the Corvette. He opened Kaycee's door and took her hand, leading her out and then into the house. He didn't like this. Kaycee was with him, physically at least. But mentally, he wasn't so sure. She seemed so wrapped up in her head that he had to guide her through the house and into the living room to the couch. He sat down, and Kaycee sagged limply against him.

"She didn't accept it," she whispered finally. Reid had to lean in slightly to catch her words. "She said you fed me some bull story so I'd go out with you. She acted like I committed some sort of heinous crime. She's always been there for me… and now she's not."

Reid pulled her onto his lap, her petite figure fitting comfortably in his arms. "Give her time. She'll come around," he murmured into her hair.

Kaycee sighed unhappily. "That wasn't how I wanted it to go."

"Well, if it's any consolation, the others seemed to be on board. A bit bewildered, but they're accepting."

"I guess that helps a little." She wriggled closer to Reid, ducking her head under his chin.

"Glad I could help." Reid began rubbing her back in large, slow circles. "Just wait until she calms down, and she'll see that you're serious."

XXX

Reid took Kaycee home later that evening, after they watched a movie in the mini theater Reid's parents had put in.

Kaycee crashed on to her bed, and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she lay there. Waiting was going to be easier said than done. Kaycee got up again and sat at her computer. She intended to start researching again after she checked her email. She had one new message in her inbox, but she didn't recognize the sender. She waited for the message to load, fiddling with a strand of hair. Then she scrolled down past the ads once it came up. Her eyes widened as she read.

_Hello Kaycee. You don't know me, but I hope that we will meet soon. My name is Chase Collins, and I believe that you are my little sister. My parents had to put my newborn sister up for adoption when I was one, because they didn't have the means to support two children. But I want you to know that it was very hard for them; they loved you from the first moment. I'm arriving in Boston in a few days, and I think we should get together. My number is 674-3485. Feel free to give me a call. – Chase _

"Oh my god," Kaycee whispered. "I have a real brother."

**-0-**

**A/N: so, what are we thinking now? :) I'd love to know! Personally, I think I messed up something with this chapter; I had issues getting it to sound right. Please review guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all, muchas gracias! I love getting your awesome, self-esteem boosting reviews!! I like to know I'm not failing :) Thank you to Noelle, TaylorAlexandra, alittlelate, szym, anangelwithnoname, and Dane-Vampire-Queen!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't try to profit from any of this. But it would be cool.**

**Please RR guys! We're getting to that part where it is all going to lead to a bang and then wind down; in other words, there may not be too much left! Get in there and review while you still can!**

**-0-**

Kaycee stared at the computer. "This is… unbelievable."

She flipped her phone open to call Reid. Her thumb hovered over the numbers as she hesitated. She shut the phone again, turning it over in her hands. As much as she wanted to share this with Reid, Kaycee decided that she wanted to meet Chase first, that it was a special moment.

Kaycee sighed, setting her phone next to the computer. Never had she dreamed that she had a brother, a real, biological brother. Unlike others like her, Kaycee had never felt the urge to seek out her biological parents. Michael and Liz, her adoptive parents, were all she had needed. Then the quadruplets were born when she was twelve, completing her wish for siblings

Kaycee never told Reid that she was adopted. Not that she thought that he would think less of her or something. She knew it wouldn't matter to him: it just never came up and she didn't consider it important.

There was a knock on her door, and Liz stuck her head in. "Kaycee, dear, it's nearly midnight. Think about going to bed soon."

Kaycee nodded. "I will; I was just shutting things down."

XXX

Reid caught up with Kaycee after school at her locker as she was putting her books away.

"Hey," he greeted, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Hi." She smiled at him as she shut her locker.

"Have a lot of homework?" he asked conversationally as they walked out to the student parking lot.

Kaycee shrugged. "No more than usual. What about you?"

"It'll be done before dinner," Reid said with a smirk. Kaycee laughed, happy that her presence was having a positive influence on his homework completion; he'd begun to do his homework most nights now. "So, what're your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well," Kaycee said with a smile, "I was planning to spend the evening after dinner with this guy. I don't remember his name, but he's pretty cute, blonde…" She trailed off teasingly.

"Ah, well, that's a relief. I'm going to this girl's house around that time too. I think her name starts with a 'C'… oh, no; it's a 'K'. Most beautiful little thing I've ever seen."

"Well, I'll tell you something: that girl's sure lucky."

"No," Reid said, brushing a few rogue strands of hair away from Kaycee's face. "I'm the lucky one."

"Aww." Kaycee wrapped her arms around Reid's neck, pulling him closer. She pushed up on her tip-toes and brushed her lips mischievously against his. Reid grinned as she pulled away. A two-tone ding interrupted the content couple. Kaycee frowned and pulled out her phone. "Oh jeeze! I nearly forgot! I'm sorry, love, but I have to go meet someone." She pulled out her keys and unlocked her car.

"What? Who?"

"I'll see you later, Reid!" Kaycee pulled the door shut and waved to Reid as she drove away.

She laughed at herself; she'd nearly forgotten that today was the day she was going to meet Chase; of all days to forget, this was a bad one. Kaycee pulled into a parking lot ten minutes later. She wandered around the park for a bit, arriving a few minutes early. Kids ran around the playground, screaming happily. She looked over at the gazebo, where her and Chase had agreed to meet, and saw a young man sitting atop the table, swinging his legs as he waited. Kaycee walked across the grass to the gazebo, knocking on the post to announce herself. Chase turned around, and smiled widely when he saw her.

"Kaycee!" He jumped off the table, coming around to hug her.

"Hi," Kaycee laughed, hugging him back.

Chase pulled back to get a good look at her. "Wow. You look so much like Mom. Except you have Dad's nose." Kaycee smiled, unsure of what to say, but Chase didn't give her a chance to respond. "How are you?"

"I'm good, real good. What about you?"

"Couldn't be better." Chase paused for a happy second. "Okay, now you have to tell me about yourself."

"Um, I don't know what to say. I'm a pretty uninteresting person."

Chase laughed. "Well, what's your favorite food?"

"Uh, probably Mexican, but it depends on the day."

"Who's your favorite actor?"

Kaycee thought for a moment. "Oh boy. Uh, well right now it's probably James Marsters. But David Boreanaz comes in a close second."

Chase shook his head. "Don't think I've heard of them, but I bet they're cute."

Kaycee's cheeks colored slightly. "Um, a bit, yeah."

"So," Chase went on with the Spanish Inquisition, "speaking of cute guys, is there a special someone in my little sister's life?"

Kaycee bit her lip. "Yeah," she said, reddening slightly more.

Chase grinned. "What's his name? Maybe I should check him out; see if he's good enough for you."

"Oh, he's more than I deserve," Kaycee said.

"Name?" Chase pressed.

"Reid. Reid Garwin."

Chase's lips twitched as he smiled. "Well, as long as you're happy."

Kaycee sighed. "I am. He truly makes me feel… special. Especially considering how we met."

"Oh?"

"Well, it's sort of a long story." Kaycee wondered how much time she had. She glanced at Chase's phone, which was lying on the table. "Oh, I have to go!" She jumped up and grabbed her bag. "Oh god, I'm sorry Chase. I didn't know how long we'd be; I have to go help feed the quadruplets dinner."

Chase smiled. "Oh, don't worry. We have plenty of time to get to know each other." They walked out to the parking lot, hugging before Kaycee got in her car, waving as she drove away. "We'll know each other _very _well."

**-0-**

**A/N: so there we go, the first Chase appearance. What'd you think? Reviews are very much appreciated! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I can't tell you guys how sorry I am. It's been _forever_ since the last update, and I throw myself at your feet and beg forgiveness. My excuse: college. I've been mass-purging my room because my greedy little brother is taking over my room when I leave. And there's a lot of crap in there. So, again, I hope you can find it in you to forgive me! Love!**

**Thanks to EMBER91, smartbookworm, Dane-Vampire-Queen, Noelle, szym, anangelwithnoname, writersword, and TaylorAlexandra for your wonderful reviews! Thank you for being patient with my slow updates!**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**Please RR!!**

**-0-**

Kaycee sighed, digging around in her closet. "What am I going to wear? I don't know what to wear. All my good stuff is in the wash. Ugh."

Reid smiled, watching the upper half of Kaycee's body disappear into the closet as she searched for something to wear. "Kayce, nobody is going to care about what you wear. You look good in anything." He was lounging on the bed, swinging his leg which hung over the edge. Kaycee threw him an exasperated look and Reid smiled. "Why are you so worried? I don't get it; it's Nicky's. You've been there before plenty of times. Who cares what you look like?"

"I – I just want to look nice for a change is all."

Reid pushed himself up off the bed and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Relax," he said, looking into her blue eyes. "Breathe. It will not be the end of the world if you don't have the perfect outfit." Kaycee sighed and nodded as Reid pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Besides, you always look nice. Better than nice."

"Okay," Kaycee said, defeated. Reid released her and she looked into the mirror that hung on the wall. If Reid was to be believed, then all she needed to do was fix her hair from the messy bun it was in. A beep sounded behind her, and she saw Reid's reflection look at his phone.

"Caleb's wondering where we are," he informed her with an annoyed smile.

Kaycee looked at herself one last time in the mirror, raking her fingers through her blonde hair after she took it out of the elastic. "Alright. I guess I'm ready." Reid took her hand and they went out to the Corvette.

Nicky's was full, like always. Reid led Kaycee through the throng of bodies to the normal tables that the Sons occupied. The rest of the group was already there, talking quietly amongst themselves. Their faces were serious. Kate and Sarah looked worried as they listened. Reid and Kaycee joined them.

"What's up?" Reid asked, looking first at Tyler, then to Caleb.

"We may have a…" Caleb glanced at Kaycee quickly, "situation."

Reid may have been blonde, but he certainly wasn't stupid. He caught the underlying meaning of Caleb's words; there was something that might need the Sons' abilities to sort out. He glanced at Kaycee as well. She was looking at the Sons, her brow slightly furrowed, a small frown on her face as she watched the exchange between them.

"Okay," Reid said, his face a mask of calm so as not to alarm Kaycee. He got up, ignoring her questioning look. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

"Can I just get a Coke?"

"Of course." He went up to the bar to order.

As Kaycee watched him disappear to the other side of the bar, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey Kay, it's Chase."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get together again tomorrow," Chase said.

"Sure, that'd be great. When were you thinking?"

"Um, well, I guess whenever's good for you. I'm free all day."

"Oh, well then, how about we do lunch? Say, twelve-thirty?"

"That sounds great. Where?"

"There's a little café place that I know of; they have good sandwiches."

"Alright, cool. I'll pick you up then."

"Okay. I can email you my address tonight." Reid sat back down next to her, setting her glass in front of her. Kaycee nodded her thanks and he began talking quietly to the others again.

"I already have your address," said Chase. "They gave it to me when I found you in the adoption records."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, bye."

Kaycee hung up and slid her phone back in her pocket. She took a sip from her Coke.

Reid sat back from his conversation, laying his arm casually across the back of Kaycee's chair. "Who was that?"

Kaycee smiled, deciding that it was time to let Reid know about her brother. "It's kind of big news," she said. The others heard her, and suddenly all attention was focused on her. She flushed slightly in the sudden spotlight. "Well, nearly a week ago, I got this email… well, I guess I'll just get to the point. I have a brother; a real, biological brother."

A collective gasp went around the group and then they were congratulating Kaycee. Reid complained jokingly about not knowing earlier, but he kissed her cheek, telling her how happy for her he was.

"Have you met him yet?" Kate asked once everyone had settled down.

"Yeah, once, a couple days ago."

"What did you do?" Sarah asked.

"We talked," Kaycee said, sipping her Coke again, trying to ignore the wondering stares.

"About?" Kate pressed.

"Well, he wanted to know about me, likes and dislikes, things like that."

"That's so cool!" Sarah said happily, and Kate nodded in agreement.

Kaycee's respite came not a moment too soon. Sarah and Kate both squealed in delight as a new song blared, grabbing their respective boyfriends and heading to the dance floor. Kaycee sighed, rubbing her face. She heard Reid sigh quietly next to her.

"Should we head out, before they get back?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Kaycee said, relieved at the suggestion. She wasn't used to being in the spotlight, questioned mercilessly. The two of them said their goodbye's to Tyler and headed out to the parking lot.

They were quiet as they headed out of Ipswich, the Corvette's humming engine the only noise that broke the silence. A stoplight glared bright red in the night as they approached and slowed to a stop.

"How come you never told me you were adopted?" Reid asked quietly as they waited for the light to turn green.

The car moved smoothly forward as soon as the light changed, both occupants staring straight forward through the windshield.

"It never came up," Kaycee said, just as quiet.

"Did – Did you think that I wouldn't like you or something if I knew?"

Kaycee turned to stare at him. "No! I never thought that! I didn't think to tell you because I knew it wouldn't matter to you."

Reid was silent. Doubt began to creep into Kaycee's mind. _Did_ it matter to him?

The lights of Boston shone off the shiny red body of the Corvette as Reid and Kaycee drove through the streets. They left the downtown area quickly, the streets darkening until they reached a quiet residential area, and the headlights of the sports car were the only sources of light. Reid pulled sharply into a driveway, coming to a stop in front of the garage.

"It would have never mattered to me. Never." Reid was still looking out the windshield, hands still on the wheel.

Kaycee watched him, waiting to see if he would say more. Instead, he unbuckled his seat belt and got out. He walked around the car and opened the door for her. Kaycee got out cautiously, and followed Reid to the front door of her house. She reached up to grab the spare key from the top of the door frame, but Reid's hand stopped hers. He didn't say anything, but pulled her closer, wrapping his other arm around her waist. Kaycee looked up at him, his blue eyes, dark in the night, staring into hers.

"I'm sorry Reid," she whispered.

Reid shook his head. "Don't be. You're right; it wouldn't have mattered if you told me or not." Slowly, gauging her reaction, he bent forward, inwardly elated and relieved when her lips came up to meet his and her arms wrapped around him, fingers in his hair.

Neither knew how much time had passed until they broke apart, breathless for a moment. Reid smiled at her.

"What?" Kaycee asked, smiling herself.

"Nothing really. I guess this explains why you don't look very much like your parents."

Kaycee laughed. "It's possible to be the only blonde in a family of brunettes. Not likely though, I'll admit."

"No," Reid agreed. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll call you."

Reid kissed her forehead, and then walked back down the dark driveway to the car. Kaycee was momentarily blinded when the headlights shone brightly as Reid drove away. She sighed contentedly and let herself into the dark, quiet house.

XXX

"So," Kaycee said after a short silence between questions, "what are Mom and Dad like?" She dipped a French fry in the ketchup cup.

Chase smiled. "Nice, caring, all that stuff. They were the life of the party. Mom was an interior designer and was making a name for herself. Dad was a business executive, well-respected and admired for his skills. They were always getting invitations to big-wig parties – a lot of them held in rooms Mom designed."

"Were?" Kaycee asked, catching the past tense.

Chase looked down at his plate. "Yeah," he said quietly. "About a year and a half ago, they died in a car crash."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Chase said, looking back up.

XXX

Reid wandered down the street, looking for the simple blue and white sign of the little Café Adagio that Kaycee had taken him to a while back. He hoped that this would be the 'little café place' that Sarah and Kate had said Kaycee and her brother were going to. On the awning of the corner building across the street, Reid spotted his sign. He walked over to it, keeping his excitement reigned in. He wanted a glimpse of Kaycee's new brother.

Before he crossed the street, he casually swept his eyes over the window facing him. And then he saw them. Kaycee was eating a French fry, but her newly discovered brother had his head down. He watched while he waited for the walk sign to light up. Finally, the boy lifted his head.

"Fuck no! Shit!" Reid's blue eyes flashed and turned black without conscious thought, and he dissipated into a dark mist.

He rematerialized in Caleb's enormous living room. "Caleb!" Reid shouted at the same time as he reappeared. "Caleb!" Caleb's mother came rushing in, followed closely by Caleb. Two soft noises came one right after the other as Pogue and Tyler materialized in the living room, having felt the enormous Power surge from Reid's anger.

"Reid, my dear, what's happened?" Evelyn asked worriedly.

"It's Chase! The fucker is back, Caleb! He's Kaycee's new brother!"

**-0-**

**A/N: so my dears, how was that? I tried to make it longer to make up for the horribly long wait that I feel terrible for. Again, so sorry! Pretty please drop a review for the junkie here! It will be much appreciated, and it will help me get going on the next chapter! Love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all you wonderful people! Thanks so much for your patience and your reviews that I absolutely love. I'm going to college on the 23rd, so I don't know when I'm going to be able to update next; I've gotta get used to the new college setting and all that. But I love you all and I'll get working on the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Thank you's go to Noelle, TragicCure, Dane-Vampire-Queen, EMBER91, TaylorAlexandra, and those of you who haven't reviewed yet for 12 (cuz I got this one up fast)**

**Disclaimer: as much as I'd like to own these awesome characters, I don't. Same thing as usual here.**

**PLEASE RR!!**

**-0-**

Caleb blinked, taking in Reid's news as the blonde looked around at the other two Sons, furious, chest heaving.

"You were right, Caleb," Pogue said, shaking his head. Tyler was chewing worriedly on his lip, looking from Reid to Caleb. Evelyn went out of the room to give the Sons space.

"You knew?!" Reid exclaimed, whipping his head around to look at Caleb. "How the hell – _Why the hell didn't you say anything?!_ Kaycee's going around with the bastard and none of us knew! How could you keep that to yourself?"

"I didn't know for sure, Reid. All I told them was that I felt something was wrong. I had no idea that it would be Chase again." Caleb met Reid's infuriated stare calmly. "But now that we do know, we can –"

"We need to tell her. The secret – we have to tell Kaycee," Reid interrupted, not interested in what Caleb had to say.

"What we need to do is think!" Caleb said, annoyed with Reid's impulsiveness. Reid began pacing irritably, and Caleb sighed. "Reid, we can't go after him half-cocked. If he was strong enough to survive, he won't be beaten by sheer force." The Sons were quiet; the only noise came from Reid, who huffed angrily occasionally while he paced.

Tyler watched his friend stride back and forth in front of the large fireplace. "Of all the people that could be her brother," he said quietly. Reid stopped short, mid-step. "What is it, Reid?"

Reid's fists began to shake. "That fucking bastard! He's not her brother!" The other three stared at him. "Since when have any of our families had more than one child? Much less a girl!"

Tyler's mouth dropped open. "Oh god."

"Caleb," Reid said, his voice suddenly softer now, almost pleading. "We need to do something fast. We can't have a repeat of last year."

Caleb nodded. "We will do something, Reid. I think the first thing we need to do is to keep Kaycee away from him." He looked pointedly at Reid. "We can't tell her though. Not yet," he added at Reid's look.

"Fine," Reid snapped. "If that's all, then I'm going to get her now." His eyes darkened to black, and the other Sons watched him disappear in a thick, dark mist until he was gone. They looked at each other, unable to believe that the fifth Son had returned. Again.

XXX

Chase had gone up to pay the bill. Kaycee stared out the window, watching the people pass by with their shopping bags. A hand fell on hers, and she smiled, turning to look at the owner of the hand. "Are –" She stopped, her mouth open, as she stared at Reid.

"Come. Now." Reid tugged her to her feet.

She barely had time to grab her jacket before Reid was whisking her out the door. "Reid! What the hell!" She tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but his hand was like a vice around her wrist. "God damn it Reid! What is your issue?" She stopped, digging her heels into the ground and forcing Reid to stop as well.

"Kaycee, we don't have time to explain right now," Reid said through his teeth, determined to keep his temper in check. It wouldn't be fair to her if he lost it; she had no idea what was going on.

"Well, you're going to have to make time."

"Kaycee…" Reid groaned.

"Kaycee!" a voice called from behind them. Reid's hand tightened even more.

"Hey Chase, I'm so sorry. I was kidnapped." Kaycee glared at Reid.

"Ah. Would this be Reid?"

"Yeah. Reid, this is Chase."

Reid glared at Chase, who smiled back infuriatingly. "Hello," Chase said with mock politeness. He stuck his hand out to shake, but Reid just glared at him over Kaycee's head. Reid pushed Kaycee forward again, trying to keep himself between her and Chase.

"I guess I'll see you later then, Kay," Chase called after them.

Reid ignored him and pulled out his phone while still dragging Kaycee with him. "I got her. Send Tyler."

"Send – What is going on? I deserve an answer Reid!"

"Kayce, please just cooperate with me."

"No! Reid Garwin, you better tell me why you're going psycho on me. I swear I'll scream rape," Kaycee threatened.

Reid sighed and stopped, looking around, but Chase was nowhere to be seen. "Kaycee, Chase isn't someone you want to be around." He stared into her eyes, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation.

"And why not?"

"He's… he's not a good person," Reid hedged.

"You don't even know him!"

Tyler's Hummer drove up to the curb. Kaycee glared at it as if it too had called her brother a bad person. Surprisingly though, Reid didn't force her toward the vehicle.

"I know him," Reid said quietly. "I swear I'll explain more; please just play along."

Kaycee searched his face for any hint that he might just be placating her. She didn't find any, so she nodded, watching the relief spread on his face. They went to the Hummer and climbed in. Reid nodded to Tyler, and they drove off, heading to the Danvers' estate.

Caleb greeted them at the door, leading the way into the spacious living room. Kaycee looked around her in awe at all the furnishings, forgetting the reason she was brought there for a moment. Then it all came back, and a frown appeared, turning the corners of her mouth down and creasing her brow. She looked at the boys, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Explain."

Caleb spoke up, motioning her to take a seat. "Kaycee, I know you're probably upset." Reid snorted, amused at the understatment; Caleb went on. "Look, I'm going to give it to you straight: Chase isn't your brother."

Kaycee blinked. "What?"

"Caleb," Reid said significantly.

Caleb sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "Kaycee, there's something you need to know."

"I'll say," Kaycee muttered.

"About us," said Pogue.

"And Chase," Tyler added.

Reid walked over to Kaycee from where he was watching quietly at the window. He sat on the couch next to her and took her hand in both of his. "Do you remember when you found the connection between Caleb's family and Salem Village?"

Kaycee thought back to that morning, which seemed like ages ago. She remembered Reid telling her that the Danvers family was a powerful family, which explained why Salem Village, Massachusetts had been renamed Danvers, Massachusetts. She nodded.

"Well, his family, and ours, played a rather large role in the witch trials. Many of our ancestors were accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake. Or drowned; or pressed; you get the idea."

"That's… that's not fair," Kaycee said, trying to understand where he was going with this.

"Well actually… the townsfolk were right; there were witches in Massachusetts. There were five families of witches: the Danvers, Parrys, Simms, Garwins and Putnams. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and I are descendants of the first four. Chase is a descendant of the fifth family, the Putnams. Since so many were getting caught practicing witchcraft, the members of these families were forced to make a covenant of silence, vowing to keep their Power a secret. Unfortunately, the Putnams didn't want to sit on their hands and do nothing. They wanted more. They challenged the other families, telling them that if they weren't going to use their Power, they should give it to someone who would. So the other four acted, banishing the Putnams from the Covenant. It was believed that the Power in the Putnam line died out. Until last year, when Chase came to Spenser." Reid stopped there, waiting with bated breath for Kaycee's reaction to the Covenant's history.

Kaycee looked from one Son to the next, ending with Reid, who was watching her carefully. "So… you're telling me that you all have some kind of magic powers?" Reid nodded. "And you expect me to believe this well-thought-out bullshit?" Reid dropped his head in his hands.

"Kaycee," Tyler called, getting her attention. She looked up, but only saw Caleb and Pogue. Suddenly, Tyler was in front of her, solidifying from what looked like a wisp of smoke. "We'd like you to believe our so-called bullshit." Kaycee's jaw dropped as she stared at him, his usually sea-blue eyes black as night.

"What in the world…" Kaycee whispered, rattled by what she had seen; or rather, what she thought she saw. It couldn't have been real. She turned back to Reid. "Alright, you wanted me to play along. What happened when Chase went to Spenser? Why is he the bad guy?"

"To make a long story short," Caleb said, "Chase was a true Putnam. He came to Ipswich seeking more Power. Since I was the strongest of the four of us at the time, he wanted mine. But I beat him. I think that the reason he is here now is because Reid is next to get his full Power."

"He's using you to get closer to me," Reid said quietly. "He's Power-mad, and this time he'll be driven by revenge too."

Kaycee shook her head slowly. "No. No, this is absurd. He's my brother; why would he lie?"

"Kayce, this is real. He's not your brother."

"No. You're just being all overprotective or something because you don't like him. I don't understand why you all are trying to make some sort of fool out of me."

"Kaycee, we would never do that! Chase is –"

"No," Kaycee interrupted. "I – I need to go." She stood up abruptly and headed for the door. Hand on the knob; she said without turning around, "When you see fit to apologize, you can come find me." With that, she strode out the door, and it clicked softly shut behind her.

Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler looked worriedly at Reid. Reid stared at the doorway. Without looking away, he said to the others, "We need to find that son of a bitch. Fast."

**-0-**

**A/N: so, now I feel much better for getting you this super fast update because it may be a while until the next one. Please, please, please drop a review for the review junkie here! Love to all those who do! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holy cow. There is no time in college. I've finally got little pockets of free time now that I've sorta gotten used to this life. So, with these pockets of free time, I plan to write as much as I can :) So, without further ado, chapter… what are we on now? oh… 14 of Money Isn't Everything! Thanks for being so patient girlies! (or guys, reviews don't give gender, haha)**

**Thanks to TaylorAlexandra, EMBER91, Dane-Vampire-Queen, hockeygrl125, and Noelle!!**

**Disclaimer: same as always. Enjoy!**

**-0-**

How on earth could they say that? It was complete bullshit, that's what it was. Witches? Covenants of silence? What kind of fairy tale land did they think they were in?

Kaycee stormed down the driveway of the Danvers' estate, listening to the leaves crunching loudly under her feet. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She didn't know if she was talking about them or herself.

Her angry ruminations were interrupted by the sudden choice of left or right. The driveway had ended, and Kaycee realized that she didn't know exactly where she was. The road looked exactly the same both ways: wooded on either side, the road winding until it was no longer visible and just a wall of trees and bushes in the distance. "Oh, just great," she muttered angrily, cursing herself for not paying attention to where they had been going when Tyler picked her and Reid up. She'd been too busy being angry with Reid to actually see what was out the window she'd been staring through. After one last glance left, she turned right and walked down the deserted road.

XXX

"He's probably in Boston; it's where she is."

"Not necessarily, Pogue. He doesn't even have to be close; he can just teleport."

"So what you're saying Caleb, is that he could be _fucking__anywhere_."

Caleb ignored Reid's angry comment.

"Great." Reid crossed his arms, frowning.

"You know, I agree with Pogue," said Tyler. "I mean, I know he could just teleport, but he's more than likely in Boston. He was in Spenser when he was after Caleb, so why shouldn't he be in Boston?"

Reid's frown disappeared in light of this new small hope. "Good point, Baby Boy." Tyler rolled his eyes at the nickname.

Caleb nodded. "That is a good point." He sighed. "The problem is that Boston is big. There are so many places he could be."

"Well," said Pogue, almost afraid to voice his idea. "Maybe Kaycee knows where he lives."

Reid let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, because she's just dying to talk to us."

"Reid," Caleb said sharply. "That's not helping." He ran a hand through his dark hair, like he always did when he was stressed. "We need a way to find him," he said, half to himself.

"Here's a novel idea," Reid said sarcastically, "Why don't we go to Boston and start knocking on doors?" Caleb glared at him. "Well, I haven't heard a better idea, oh great leader."

"We could start at Kaycee's house," Tyler said, breaking the tension between Reid and Caleb, and the latter rolled his eyes. "No, Caleb, I don't mean to go knocking on people's doors. But if we're going to start somewhere, why not there?"

"Well, you're just full of good ideas today, aren't you Baby Boy?"

"I have my days," Tyler said smoothly with a smile.

"Well then," Pogue said, slightly impatient, "let's go find this idiot and teach him some manners."

Tyler's Hummer turned sharply left out of the Danvers' driveway, leading the way to their destination, with Reid directing. Caleb and Pogue followed in Caleb's Mustang, having decided that one pair should be back-up just in case they found something.

Kaycee's house appeared deserted. Reid silently cursed himself for letting Kaycee leave by herself, knowing that she didn't know how to get home. Tyler pulled into the driveway, and he and Reid hopped out. Reid made straight for the door, while Tyler walked around to the side, trying to discretely peer into the windows.

"Nobody's here, Reid," Tyler said. He gasped as a shiver ran down his spine suddenly. He ran back to the front to find Reid angrily staring at the door, which was shaking in its frame. "Reid! Come on man, don't do that."

There was a snicker behind them. "Yes, please don't break down my _sister's_ house, Garwin."

Reid whipped around, a feral growl escaping. Chase laughed at his reaction. "She's _not_ your sister, you bastard," Tyler said, keeping a restraining hand on Reid's arm.

Chase grinned. "But she doesn't know that." He pulled his phone out, and before Reid or Tyler could react, he was talking.

XXX

Kaycee sighed angrily. She was lost, but couldn't call Reid now. Goddammit. At least she was out of the woods and approaching town. She was about to turn around when a flash of yellow caught her eye. A cab! She ran to the curb and waved her arm as the yellow-and-black cab approached. The cabbie stopped and Kaycee got in.

"Where too?" the cabbie asked in a gruff voice.

"5867 Hubert Lane, please," Kaycee told him as he began to drive off. She sat back and tried to relax, trying not to think about anything. Her phone startled her as she was just beginning to relax. She pulled it out of her coat pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey Kay, it's Chase."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Well, uh, I don't exactly know."

Kaycee frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well," said Chase, "it's your boyfriend. I think he's going to go psycho or something."

Kaycee groaned. "I'm sorry, Chase. I honestly have no idea what his problem's been lately."

"Having troubles?" Chase asked understandingly.

"You don't know the half of it," Kaycee muttered, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"_Kaycee!"_

Her eyes flew open in surprise when she heard Reid's fuzzy, far-away voice through the phone. "Reid? Chase, is he actually there with you?" she asked in alarm.

"Uh, yeah, that's why I called."

"Oh crap. Where are you guys?"

"Your house. I came to see if you wanted to hang out today."

"Alright, hang on, I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

Kaycee snapped her phone shut. Reid was in for it. Telling her his stupid little fairy tales was one thing, but harassing her brother? That was one step too far. Her fingers drummed impatiently on her leg as the cab made its way home.

The cab turned the corner, and Kaycee could see Tyler's giant black Hummer parked in the driveway. The cab stopped and Kaycee passed the fare up to the waiting hand of the driver. Then she got out and ran across the street up to the house. The two boys of concern were inches away from exchanging blows.

"What is going on here?" Kaycee demanded, glaring at Reid.

Chase shook his head. "He just started yelling at me when I walked up."

"Bullshit!" Reid's hands balled into tight fists, the skin turning white where it was stretched tight over the knuckles. "I didn't say a thing!"

Kaycee groaned. "I don't believe this," she muttered.

"Kaycee –"

Kaycee held up a hand to stop whatever explanation Reid was about to give her. "Considering the recent circumstances, I'm more inclined to believe Chase." Chase's eyes lit up in a sort of twisted glee at the mention of 'recent circumstances', but Kaycee was still looking at Reid.

Reid looked away, towards the ground. The tips of his fingers tingled, and he knew that he would Use sooner or later. There was only so much time left when he could Use and not suffer any consequences; he had made the others promise not to make a big deal of his Ascension. _Sooner,_ he decided, and the tingling went up his spine.

"Reid," Tyler whispered beside him in warning when he felt his friend opening himself up to the Power.

**-0-**

**so, again, soooooo sorry about the insanely long wait that should have not been so darn long! i feel really bad about that. if you still love me and forgive me for being distracted by life, drop a review? it's been so long since i've been able to get the little moments of happiness that comes with reading a review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all! Thanks for staying interested! I'm trying to write as often as I can. But, as always, life intervenes. Ugh. Enough of my griping. I'll let you go read what you came for. As always, read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Kaycee is mine! As are plot, other characters, and the like. We all know who I don't own but really wish I do.**

**-0-**

"Ow… Fuck! Ow!" Chase grabbed his head.

"Chase!" Kaycee said, alarmed. "What –?" She turned slowly and looked at Reid.

Reid met her wide, blue eyes. He knew full well what she was seeing: eyes black as the darkest night where ocean blue ones once looked out fondly at her. And he didn't care. If she didn't want to believe, that was her problem. He was angry at himself for being mad at her, and he used that anger to force more pain towards Chase. It angered him even more that Chase wasn't even fighting back. That bastard was going to try to prove that he was better. Right.

"Reid! Stop it!"

Reid cut the Power when he heard Kaycee's scared voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she continued angrily. She stepped in front of Chase, as if to block him from harm. "He isn't a… freak like you!"

Reid stared at her, his eyes blue again. A freak? He didn't expect that to hurt as much as it did. Kaycee crossed her arms, expecting him to say something. "Kaycee… He isn't your –" Reid stopped short as a shiver ran down his spine. He looked away from Kaycee, and his fear was confirmed. Chase's eyes were black, and the air between him and Kaycee's back was wavering, transforming itself into a ball-shaped form. Instantly he knew Chase wasn't going to aim that Power sphere over Kaycee; it was going to hit her, and keep on going.

Reid lunged forward, knocking Tyler out of the way. The moment he felt Kaycee's hand in his, he let the Power flow through him once again.

And then they were gone.

Chase smiled. _Let the games begin._

XXX

The old wooden floor creaked under the sudden weight of Reid and Kaycee. Kaycee struggled against Reid, and he let her go.

"Where the hell did you take me?" She didn't yell. It was soft, hardly above a whisper and barely in control.

"Colony house," Reid said shortly.

"Why?" Kaycee asked in a more normal tone.

"He was going to hurt you, in the process of killing me."

Kaycee narrowed her eyes. "I've half a mind to kill you myself Garwin."

"Kaycee," Reid said as another shiver ran down his spine; the others were calling him, they needed help. "I know you hate me right now, but I need you to listen to me. I need you to stay in here. Don't come out, no matter what you hear."

"Where'd you get the balls to start ordering me around?"

They called him again. "Please," was all Reid said. His eyes turned black once again, and a moaning breeze went through the building before he disappeared, leaving Kaycee to stare at the air with an expression of shock and anger.

XXX

_Hold me against my will._ Kaycee thumped down the stairs and found the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled – and nearly wrenched her arm out of its socket. It was stuck tight. Kaycee groaned, and pulled again, trying to turn the knob with no results. She leaned back against the stubborn door and sighed. A weak filtered light was coming from the room adjacent to the landing. Kaycee went in and saw three large windows streaked with dirt and dust. With renewed hope, she went to the closest one, and tried to lift it open. It didn't budge. She let out an exasperated breath. She tried once more to lift it, and then pounded on it with a fist when nothing happened. The window thudded dully.

Kaycee looked around the room and spotted an old dining room set. She looked at the window again and then back to the dining room set. She grabbed a chair from the table, hoisting it above her head for better leverage, and then hurled it at the window with a grunt.

The window thudded dully, and the chair fell to the floor with a crash. There wasn't even a scratch. Kaycee let out a cry of frustration, kicking the chair next to her half-way across the room.

She was trapped. Kaycee picked up a tarnished gold ornamental ball that was acting as a centerpiece on the table and threw it against the wall, intent on wreaking destruction in her dark, dusty prison. She waited for the sound when the ornament shattered satisfactorily as it hit the opposite wall. It never came.

Kaycee walked over to the wall. It looked like an ordinary wall, wood like the rest of the house. But the ornament had vanished. It wasn't on the floor in a million little pieces. It wasn't on the floor at all. She pressed a hand against the wall, and screamed when it disappeared into the seemingly solid wall. She pulled her hand back quickly, and inspected it. Five fingers, nothing out of the ordinary. She stuck it back through the wall, all the way up to her elbow, making her invisible hand into a fist. She could feel her nails digging into her palm. So, her hand hadn't disappeared… it had just gone through the wall. Kaycee went closer, and her arm disappeared nearly to her shoulder. Her hand encountered something cool and rough – and, more importantly, solid. She took two long, steadying breaths and walked through the wall.

It was pitch black. Kaycee took some more calming breaths to stay under control. She let her foot slide out in front of her, and she found a step. She stepped down, and then found another step. A hidden staircase! She walked cautiously down, trailing a hand against the cold wall beside her to stay in a straight line. The steps curved, and she jolted to a stop when she reached the bottom. Suddenly, the room that she had entered was illuminated by many candles that almost seemed to have sensed her presence.

The walls were lined with bookshelves, and there were stone benches situated around a circular stone pedestal. Kaycee went to the nearest shelf and read the titles of a few books. Most of them were faded. _1676 – 1691… 1692 – 1693… 1694 – 1708… 1709 – 1723…_

"_The Book of Damnation,_" Kaycee read aloud. "Gee, what great title." Nonetheless, she pulled the large book off the shelf. Another smaller book fell to the ground. Kaycee picked it up and set it beside her on a bench. _The Book of Damnation_ opened with a quiet crackling of dry pages. The words looked as if they had been handwritten, and the pictures looked like they were hand-drawn too. She skimmed a few of the pages. Names popped out at her: a Danvers here, Parry and Simms down a bit farther, Garwin and Danvers on the next page… There were multiple mentions of a Covenant too, as well as a fifth family, the Putnams, who betrayed the others. Kaycee sighed and shut the Book, wondering tiredly if this was just some cruel trick. She put the Book back on the shelf and took one of the smaller ones that were next to it. _1692 – 1693._

Flipping randomly to a page, Kaycee began to read. It looked like some sort of journal entry.

'_The worries that we had thought we left behind in England are once again present. Innocent people are being hanged. We are forced to hide our Power, and are therefore unable to help those that are wrongly accused.__We thought that, all those years ago, we were escaping the injustice, the fear.'_

Kaycee flipped again to another page.

'_Money and power cannot hide us much longer. The people of Salem are running out of innocents to murder, and now they are looking towards the five families of wealth. We must leave Salem if our lineage is to continue. The Putnams, however, wish to stay. John says he would rather stay and fight for justice. We cannot allow that to happen, for it will surely lead to our destruction. Jacob Parry, Samuel Garwin, William Simms and I are to meet to-morrow to discuss the problem. I believe that we must create a covenant of silence to ensure our safety and that of our descendents.'_

Kaycee shut the journal with another sigh. If this was some sort of joke, it was a very elaborate one. _But,_ said a little voice of reason in the back of her mind, _how could they have pulled off what they did in front of the house? The eyes… And how did you get here within seconds? Are you sure this is a joke?_

Kaycee sighed in defeat. _I want to believe,_ she answered the voice. _I'd give anything to believe that it's possible._

_Then put aside your doubts._

Kaycee's fingers brushed against the small book that she had dropped taking the Book out. She turned it over in her hands. It was newer-looking than the others, not as dry or fragile. She went to the last page and discovered that it was blank. The last half of the book was blank. She kept going backwards until she found the last entry made.

'_Chase is a descendent of John Putnam, no doubt about that. He came back to take my Power, not caring if he hurt my friends in the process. There was no other way to stop him than to face him head on. I Ascended, but it still wasn't enough. Mother says that the reason I won, that the burst of more Power I felt last night after I Ascended, was because of my father. She said she begged him to think of someone else, to help his son. He willed me his Power, and that enabled me to beat Chase. There was no sign of his body this morning when the emergency crews searched the site of the old Putnam barn. He somehow escaped. Sarah is okay, though she worries that he will come back some day. If he does, we'll be ready.'_

Before Kaycee could think, there was an alarming crash up above. She put the book down and ran back up the stone steps, running straight through the wall illusion to the windows she had tried to break. Rubbing away the dust and grime, Kaycee peered through the window and saw three figures running in the large, overgrown front lawn. They seemed to be moving towards her.

With a gut-wrenching realization, she recognized the figures.

The brunette figure flew backwards into the darker one, knocking him to the ground.

"Tyler! Caleb!" yelled the blonde, unable to look for long at his friends. He ran forward, leaving the rest. Kaycee couldn't see what he was running to, until she followed his gaze up. A fourth person was suspended in mid-air. He came down to meet the blonde, throwing his arm out, as if miming a punch.

"No!" Kaycee screamed, watching the blonde get knocked off his feet. She pounded on the window, and the one she knew was Chase turned at the noise. He ran to the window, and Kaycee kept pounding, knowing this was her chance. "I'm trapped!" she yelled.

Chase nodded. "Go to the door!" He ran out of her field of vision. Kaycee ran to the door. "Kaycee?" Chase's muffled voice said.

"I'm here!"

"Stand back!" She did so, and the door gave an ominous creak before the door burst into pieces. "Come on, Kay." Chase gave her a smile and turned around, walking away from the house.

Kaycee grabbed a large chunk of door, hefting it in her hands. It rested on her shoulder like a baseball bat, and she followed Chase out. Just to the right, Kaycee saw a prone form lying next to the house. It was Pogue; Kaycee now knew what had made the loud crash when she'd been in the hidden basement.

"I don't get it," Chase yelled in front of her, to the three that were still conscious. "It would be so much easier if you just gave in." He laughed. "Nobody would be hurt anymore! Do you like getting beat?"

"Do you?"

Chase turned around, and Kaycee swung the piece of the door with all her strength. She connected with the side of Chase's face with a sickening crack. His feet nearly left the ground with the force, and then he crumpled to the ground in front of her. Kaycee immediately dropped her weapon, wiping her hands unconsciously on her jeans. She stared down at the boy who had lied to her, made her a fool. A spectacular bruise was spreading rapidly across his face and down his swollen jaw.

"Kayce?"

She looked up. Reid was standing a few feet away, his eyes blue and cautious. Kaycee lurched forward, stepping over Chase. Before her foot had made it to the ground, a vice-like grip pulled it out from under her, and she fell backward, screaming.

"I'm your brother!" Chase cried deliriously. "Why did you do that to me?"

"You're not my brother!" She struggled to break his grip.

"Of course I am! They're trying to turn you against me!"

A hand grasped Chase's arm, and he groaned, his grip on Kaycee's ankle slackened. She pulled her leg free and pushed herself away from him hurriedly. Reid straightened up, but didn't come closer to Kaycee. Chase was motionless. Kaycee stood up, took one look at Reid, and then ran to him, burying her face in his chest.

"It's alright, it's over," he murmured softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm – I'm so sorry," Kaycee whispered.

**-0-**

**hey, thanks for reading! can you tell i'm trying to suck up with the fast update? lol... is it working?? haha. i hope you liked this chapter. please drop a review. i'm an addict, i know, but hey, they are oh so good to get. Love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to hockeygrl125, writersword, EMBER91, and LeonObrenov for their awesome reviews!!! Love!**

**So. Last Chapter. Sadness.  I don't think I warned you last chapter, but yes, this is the end.  With that said....**

**Please Read And Review!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own the Covenant things, which is a shame. Kaycee and the like are mine!**

**-0-**

Caleb and Tyler had carried Pogue into the house. Reid had dragged Chase unceremoniously inside as well, leaving him on the floor by the door.

Kaycee sat on a dusty sofa, staring at her hands folded in her lap. The cushions sank next to her.

"Hey," Reid said quietly, watching her profile as she continued to stare at her hands.

"Hi," Kaycee whispered back after a moment. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, and she willingly let it pull her closer to Reid. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. Kaycee sighed. "Reid, I'm –"

"You don't have to say anything," he murmured.

"But I do. I'm sorry I was such an idiot. I shouldn't have acted like that, or said what I did." She bit her lip, waiting for a response. She wanted Reid to tell her that yes, she had been an idiot and acted selfishly. It was only fair. But she knew he wouldn't.

"You're not an idiot. Any normal person would have reacted the way you did. I can hardly blame you for wanting to believe that Chase was your brother. And, let's face it, me being a witch is kind of out there." Reid paused, taking her hand in his. "While we're on that subject, how come you decided to believe me?"

Kaycee traced invisible designs on the back of his hand that held her other hand. "The journals I found. Down in the hidden basement."

"How'd you end up finding that?" Reid asked, sounding impressed that she did.

"I got a little… destructive… when you locked me in here. So I tried to throw something at the wall, but it just went through."

"Ah."

"I found Caleb's last entry," Kaycee went on. "And then I guess I knew it couldn't be a joke."

Reid chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you decided to believe me."

"I have some questions though," Kaycee said, and Reid could hear the shy smile in her voice.

"Of course, ask away."

"Um, well, there was something in Caleb's entry; he said that he 'Ascended' and that's how he beat Chase. What is 'Ascending'?"

"Well, we first get our Power at thirteen, kind of like a test drive. Between thirteen and eighteen, we can Use the Power all we want without any serious consequence. On our eighteenth birthday, we Ascend, meaning we get full use of the Power. But once we Ascend, the more we Use, the faster we age. It's not a very fun side-effect, and it's really easy to become addicted to Using."

Kaycee thought about this for a moment. "So, is Chase addicted?"

"Oh yeah. He never learned about the addiction and the side effects before it was too late."

"And that's why he wanted my Power last year, and Reid's this year," Caleb added, walking in with Tyler. "He thinks that if he keeps amassing more and more Power, the aging process will slow down and stop."

"Of course he's dead wrong," Tyler said. "You can't stop it." He let himself fall into an armchair, and a cloud of dust rose when he landed, making him cough. The others laughed.

"Reid?" Kaycee asked.

"Huh?"

"When do you Ascend?"

Reid sighed.  "Three days."

"And... are you going to get addicted?"

"No," Reid answered right away.  "I won't let it happen."  He held Kaycee's hand tight in his.  Kaycee smiled, and Caleb and Tyler exchanged relieved glances.

Kaycee sighed, her smile fading. "What's going to happen to him now?" she asked, looking over to where Chase lay in the other room by the door.

Caleb sighed as well. "I'm not sure. I wonder if there's anything in the library about rouge witches." The others shrugged.

"Can't hurt to look, huh?" Kaycee jumped off the couch, pulling Reid with her, and they disappeared through the wall. Caleb and Tyler stared at the wall illusion before following themselves.

"How did you know about the library?" Caleb called, coming down the stairs with Tyler right behind him.

"She tried to destroy your house," Reid said absently, examining a shelf of books at one end while Kaycee looked at the other end.

Kaycee giggled. "Pretty much. That's how I found out you all were telling the truth." She picked a book off the shelf and began to leaf through it. "Rogue witch, rogue witch," she murmured to herself, scanning the pages. She snapped the book shut and put it back when she came across nothing useful.

"What if we just get him to will his Power over?" Reid suggested unhappily after a bit of silence while everyone was looking through the dusty pages. Kaycee looked up, shutting another useless book, and waited for an answer.

Caleb ran a hand through his hair. "It would kill him, Reid," he said quietly.

Reid frowned, turning back to his book. "I don't see any other way," he muttered to himself. He flipped another yellow page, aware that Kaycee had moved closer to search for another book. "I've already gone through pretty much all of those, Kayce, there's noth—GOT IT!" he exclaimed, making Kaycee gasp and drop the book she'd pulled out. Tyler and Caleb jerked their heads up, startled. "I got it!" he said again, holding the book up triumphantly.

"How?"

"What?"

"Reid, stop waving the book around and tell us already," Kaycee said, sitting down next to him to see his discovery.

"Here, it says that the Parry's had a kid with some sort of disability, so he couldn't control the Power. The men came up with a way to permanently bind the Power so he couldn't do any damage."

Kaycee reached over and turned the page. "I don't see anything that says how they did it though… oh! Here it is!" She held the book up in the air victoriously.

"Kayce, give me the book back," Reid said, smiling. Kaycee flushed lightly and handed it back. Reid leaned over and kissed her cheek before reading the passage to himself. "Yes..." he said slowly. He looked at the other two Sons. "We got it boys."

XXX

"Did you tie the circle Baby Boy?"

"Just a… yeah, got it." Tyler brushed the chalk off his hands, standing up.

"The symbols are done," Caleb said before Reid could get a chance to ask. Pogue's eyes lit up with anticipation.

"Okay… I think we're ready." Reid felt Kaycee's hand slip into his. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Now, it's basically just concentrating your Power at him, and the combination of ours should force his into a permanent submission of a sort."

The Sons moved into a square around the circle, arms relaxed against their sides, heads bowed. Kaycee retreated back to stand with Sarah and Kate.

A large chalk circle was inscribed on the wooden floor of the kitchen in the Danvers' colony house. Witchcraft symbols seemed to dance around the perimeter. Five lines connected the perimeter and the center of the circle, slicing it into five equal sections. Slumped in the middle of it all was Chase, happily knocked unconscious by Reid so he couldn't do anything to disrupt the spell.

Just when Kaycee began to wonder when something was going to happen, a strange howling filled the air, like a driving wind, only without the wind. Simultaneously, the Sons' hands clenched into fists and their heads snapped up. Four pairs of black eyes stared unseeingly across the circle. The howling became louder and louder, the Sons stood frozen, and the circle began to turn into a sphere of white light, encompassing Chase and illuminating the room. Kaycee, Sarah, and Kate grabbed each other's hands as they watched.

Time seemed to have stopped; the spell seemed to go on for an eternity. Slowly, the light faded to a glow, and then disappeared. The circle of chalk and the symbols were gone, but Chase still lay in the same spot. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler exhaled as one, stemming the flow of their Power. Sarah and Kate rushed over to them, hugging Tyler and wrapping their arms around their boyfriends. Reid still hadn't moved.

"Reid?" Kaycee said apprehensively, touching a hand to his shoulder. He didn't respond.

"Caleb," Tyler said, a note of fear in his voice. "Caleb, his eyes are still black; he hasn't cut it off yet!"

"Reid!" Caleb said loudly. He may as well have tried to talk to a wall.

Kaycee didn't like the way that sounded. She moved around Reid so that she was facing him. She placed her hands on his cheeks, but he still stared straight over her head. "Reid," she whispered, feeling stinging tears prick her eyes. "Reid, come on, this isn't funny. Come on," she pleaded quietly. Thunder rumbled outside.

"It wasn't supposed to rain today," Kate said quietly.

Then the lightning struck. It hit Reid in the chest, sending Kaycee flying backwards into Tyler. Reid cried out as the lightning stayed connected to him; little tendrils of it danced all around him.

"What's happening?!" Kaycee watched wide-eyed, clutching Tyler's shirt.

"He's Ascending!" Tyler yelled over the thunder and Reid's cries.

Just as soon as it had come, it went. Reid moaned and collapsed to his knees. Kaycee ran over to him. "Reid?"

He moaned again, slowly opening his eyes, which, Kaycee was relieved to see, were blue again. "Hi," he whispered.

Kaycee let out a weak laugh. "Hi. You Ascended."

"I can feel that." He sighed, exhausted. Kaycee smiled softly, stroking his hair while he leaned heavily against her. His eyes closed again tiredly.

"Hey, Reid," Tyler called, walking over to his worn-out friend. Reid opened an eye. "Happy birthday man."

Reid smiled. "Thanks Baby Boy."

"We'll celebrate at Nicky's tomorrow.  For now though, let's get him to a motel room," Caleb said, gesturing towards Chase. He and Pogue carried the unconscious young man between them, and Sarah and Kate followed them after they wished Reid a happy birthday. Tyler mussed Reid's hair, grinning at the blonde's annoyance, waved to Kaycee, and left after the others.

"Kayce?" Reid mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Can we move to the couch? Floor's not that comfortable."

Kaycee laughed. "Of course." She draped Reid's arm around her shoulder and helped him up and over to the old couch, propping his head on one arm, and his feet on the other. "Better?"

"Not quite." Reid pulled Kaycee down next to him, holding her close. "Now it's perfect."

They lay next to each other for a while in silence, fingers entwined.

"Kayce," Reid spoke up quietly.

"Yeah?" Kaycee answered sleepily.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

Kaycee frowned. "For what?"

"For Chase pretending to be your brother. I—I can't imagine how it must have felt to think you had a biological brother, and then to have that taken away…"

Kaycee sighed, pushing herself up on her elbow so she could look at him. "Don't be. I think somewhere I knew it had to be too good to be true; not that I listened to it. Besides," she added, a small smile playing on her lips, "I don't think I need a brother."

"Right, because you have the quadruplets."

Kaycee rolled her eyes. "That's not where I was going, silly. Why would I need a brother, when I have something much better?"

Reid kept a straight face. "And what would that be?"

Kaycee sighed. "You, you impossible person." She leaned up and kissed him. When she pulled away, he was smiling. "What?" she asked, smiling herself.

"I love you."

"Oh Reid. I love you too." The next kiss lasted much longer.

**-0-**

**Sniffle. So, there it is. The end :) I really hope you liked it. I did. It was a joy to write and I thank each and every one of you for staying with it through the long periods of time it took me to update. I'd especially like to thank you all that reviewed; those kept me going, really. And I hope I get some more! Please Review and tell me what you thought! Love.**


End file.
